Sleeping with the enemy
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Kagome has a few ideas up her sleeve when things don't go her way...and Sesshomaru's more than willing to help her... SessXKag
1. Arousal

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Kagome has a few ideas up her sleeve when things don't go her way...and Sesshomaru's more than willing to help her... _

* * *

_Chapter 1: Arousal_

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed out loud frowning to all that would now see his face which now showed his disgust. He walked ahead of the group just so he couldn't hear the others…Kagome and Sango giggling like silly school-girls about the whole situation that they had landed in. Miroku throwing his world-famous lecherous grins every now and then and Shippo? Cute little Kitsune still didn't know what the hell was going on.

Inuyasha's silver hair blew in the wind as the sun made his hair seem to 'glow' in the rays of the light like a halo. Poor Inuyasha….he never stopped to even realize that even he sported very good looks. Alas, his rough demeanor and over-possessiveness seemed to mar all of that so no one looked at him in awe...unless you were Kikyo.

Perhaps that was the only reason his companions avoided 'direct' contact with him, his roughness and over-possessiveness. No female would stand or appreciate being 'manhandled' and being 'ordered around.' Kagome was even willing to bet that even Sesshomaru would **NEVER **order his mate around like that….let alone yell at her and sink his claws into her flesh. Firm yes...but never physical or vebal abuse. 'Well if he had a mate…' Kagome thought biting her lip down hard and flushing red. No demon, not Inuyasha, not Kouga made her knees weak and stomach churn like Sesshomaru did….was that a good thing or bad? He tried to kill her...looking graceful while trying to do that and that turned her on too! It was evil! Such an evil thought….if her friends even knew that she fancied Sesshomaru!

_'You don't just fancy Sesshomaru Baka Kagome...'_ Her conscious berated her. _'You know you want to have sex with him till the break of dawn!' _

Inuyasha would surely kill her and not Sesshomaru! 'Because he can't lay a hand on him' and Sesshomaru wouldn't even care if she died because he didn't even look at humans…..

A sob threatened to escape her but she held it in she would never cry for a male! She had learned her lesson with Inuyasha who loved clay and bones…..And Sesshomaru loved no one 'because he is like a cold, cruel, untouched beauty.' What was she doing? Mulling over males….she shook her head. What a fool she was to care what others thought of her. She had a job to do and a job she would…

Suddenly a figure jumped in front of her and she freaked…. **"KYAAA! Err….SITTT Inuyasha!"**

(Crash!) an a fine Inuyasha shaped crater lay in front of her.

"Inu-no-Baka! Why did you do that? Never again break a woman out of her thoughts! It's bad for your health!" she huffed. Inuyasha jumped out of his crater and glared at her then he sniffed at her and narrowed his eyes further. He was right…. it was in her scent…..

"Kagome you wench! Why did your scent suddenly spike up….with **AROUSAL?"** he screeched the last part out. He wasn't happy about the letter that had been given to the group from Sesshomaru's messenger. Would his brother ever leave him alone? Just the other day he was here and wanted to talk to Kagome alone and the other day Inuyasha caught him talking to Kagome by the hot-springs and she was naked…..'No way…holy shit!'

"What is** _'ar-oo-ussal'_** Kagome-mama?" Shippo asked her innocently.

"Kagome!" he yelled at her again. "What the hell has been going on with you and Sesshomaru?" He didn't mean to be so brash with her but was his brother making a move on what was his? He wouldn't have it!

"In-u-yash-a…?" Kagome said meekly as her legs turned to jelly and she was about to fall over….and did her heart just stop? No it must have been her breathing….. She couldn't speak suddenly and turned red again. She panted trying to make out what Inuyasha was trying to say when…

"Wench!" Inuyasha said about to shake her. Suddenly Miroku came to her rescue and wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders. Why was Inuyasha putting her on the spot like that?

"Oh Inuyasha.." Miroku said in a reprimanding manner. "How can you accuse someone some one that has always stood by you?" "And just to clarify things she's not having Sesshomaru's baby…..but mine….."

_(Grope, Grope….)_

"**KYAAA!"** Kagome screeched and slapped him followed by Sango who threw Kagome an apologetic look and then knocked him out with her boomerang.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled her.

"**SITTT BAKAAA!" "SITTTT!" "SITTTTT!"**

**(Crash! Wham! Bam!)**

Kagome took a deep breath and then peered into the crater and then whispered sadly, "You actually believe him Inuyasha? Or is that your blood beast telling you to tear him apart?" "You know you do not have complete control over your beast and Miroku was just helping me….." "You know it's in his nature to be wise one minute and then like 'that' the next." "You know his heart is on Sango-sama…. You know that….." with that she stood up and brushed herself off. She went over to an unconscious monk who was starting to wake up and then fell to her knees beside him and smiled sadly.

"Thanks you perverted monk…"

"Kagome-mama what is **_'ar-oo-ussal'_** ?" Shippo asked her again.

Damn. She'd forgotten about that!

Inuyasha got out of his crater (finally) and brushed himself off when…..

"**SIT!"**

(crash!)

"**#$&#&&"** "What was that for wench?" he said.

"For using bad language in front of children…..never do so again or you will find yourself with a broken back." she said and then hugged Shippo to her.

"Owie! Mama! you're crushing me!" he chuckled. Kagome smiled and then placed him on her shoulder and then started to walk. Inuyasha knew this conversation was over jumped in front of the group and then walked away.

Kagome looked over at his stiff back and sighed inwardly. So he was still sore about the whole idea wasn't he? And it wasn't even her fault either! Why was he being so childish about this? Miroku wasn't making the situation a whole lot better throwing suggestive glances every now and then…. Sure add more fuel to Inuyasha's fire….

She glared at Miroku who gave her an innocent look. Sango made sure he didn't have any injuries and then helped him up. She brushed herself off when Miroku noticed her (ahem) **_Derriere…._** Miroku thought over and over again breaking out into a sweat suddenly. 'Cannot..losing.' He was losing this very hard battle…it was the hardest he had ever fought! His hand made his way over to her. Almost there! Almost there! Almost! Suddenly he stopped dead because he felt a demonic presence. Damn why now?

"Inuyasha!" he said.

"On it Monk!" Inuyasha said and pulled out his sword but Kagome? Instead of pulling out her bow and arrow she just stood there calmly as if she was admiring the scenery. If she wasn't mistaken it was…Sesshomaru.

What was he doing here? **'NOOO! SHIT! NOO! Go AWAY** Sesshomaru!' Kagome's brain screamed but no words came out and her legs were glued to where she stood. 'You Baka! _Come here and kiss me! No! Take me! No! I…'_ her mind reeled everyone oblivious to her dilemma. Here she was coming to see him but he decided to show up first! Gah! She felt her arousal grow hoping that he hadn't noticed...well Inuyasha hadn't but Sesshomaru was a different story.

Suddenly he spoke up voice as smooth as silk. "This Sesshomaru has a proposition for you Miko Kagome." He completely ignored the fact that Inuyasha was waving his sword like a maniac.

The only intelligent response that came from Kagome was "Eh?"

'Smooth….Real smooth girl….what a way to show the male you've got the hots for your stupidity!' her conscious laughed at her. Once again Inuyasha broke her out of her thoughts…. 'oh! And when she had just told him to never do that! She was going to sit his ass to hell and further when Sesshomaru left…why was he here anyway?'

"Why are you here again you bastard!" Inuyasha roared at him. Sesshomaru being the honest demon he was said it a bit too simply….

"This Sesshomaru is in need of her." And he pointed at Kagome, nodding his head as if confirming this.

"**WHAT!"** Inuyasha roared again causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Miroku and Sango both sighed. This was very amusing... to them at least. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and looked at Sesshomaru right in the eye. "Why do you want my mother?" Whether this was an innocent childish question or a way of protecting his mother Sesshomaru decided it could be just curiosity.

"This Sesshomaru's ward is sick. No Demon's are able to cure her. The healer says she requires a human healer." Then Sesshomaru looked at her companions. "All of your friends are welcome to stay until Rin is healed."

'His ward is sick….he's asking for my help….' Kagome thought.

'_He lies! He wants you! Can't you see the hunger in his eyes?'_ Her conscious berated her.

"I…Yes of course I will help you." She said stuffing her annoying conscious away. He didn't want her…..he just wanted her to heal his ward and then tell her to leave…

"**NO WAY…."** Inuyasha started.

"Sit."

(crash!)

She never said she was going to out and 'play' with or mate with his brother…he just wanted her help. Her shoulders slumped which had not gone unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

'Well isn't this interesting…' Sango thought. 'No fighting for a change…..Why is Sesshomaru being so nice?' She'd never seen the Western palace before and it'd be full of demons too…..great….. she'd be really popular there. As if reading her thoughts Sesshomaru said, "You're going to have to put that boomerang away once we get to the palace. Not many demons will take kindly to your….interesting hobby….." he said. She just nodded.

"Do not worry about the Hanyou Miko." He said. "He will be able to trace our scent and follow….." he looked over at the 'Inuyasha ditch' and smirked. Then all of them started walking walked towards the west, Miroku and Sango silently followed behind them wondering what the hell was going on.

All of them walked west in complete silence even Inuyasha who had recovered and was now muttering all of the profanity and curse words he could think of...

Kagome decided to break the silence and hesitantly asked Sesshomaru "So uh...what happened to Rin that requires my care Sesshomaru-sama?"

'Hn.' Should he tell her that's not all he wanted?

'_Yes…'_ his conscious said rolling it's eyes and crossing it's arms.

"Those trees are the outer borders of my lands and the river is the start of my domain..." he said to everyone in his 'Sesshomaru-voice'

'He evaded my question...' 'Why did he do that?' Kagome wondered. What is that demon up to?

**"FUCK!" "FUCK!"** "You just don't know when to quit do you?" Inuyasha yelled aloud and Kagome 'sat' him. "Every single time...it's always been you Sesshomaru! You always tell me what to do! But this time I won't have it! We are not going anywhere!" with that he sat down right where he was.

Kagome sighed and crouched down next to him and said softly, "You would let a small child perish Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him softly. "Rin is sick..." she said. 'And he better not be lying about that!' she thought inwardly.

**_'HE IS LYING!'_** her concious hissed at her.

_'Baka get you're intended mate away from your half-breed brother!'_ His conscious hissed at him angrily. _'Or do you intend to **share** her?' _

His eyes flashed red for a moment...only a moment then turned back gold. All the while Miroku and Sango had been watching this display in silence.

'Interesting...very interesting...' Miroku thought. He knew that when they all got to the castle things were going to heat up...with that Taisho brothers. 'After all doesn't everyone need a woman?' he thought. He turned to Sango and looked at her in his (ahem) hentai-ish way then noticed she was preoccupied...**_'YES!' _**

Then got closer and squeezed her bottom...

(grope, grope,)

Turning red Sango looked over and then glared at him, yelling "HENTAI!" (smack!)

Ah life was so good to him! he thought rubbing his cheek happily.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were currently engaged in a glaring contest, Sesshomaru holding Inuyasha by the neck when suddenly they heard a soft and tiny voice. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to where that voice was coming from.

Sesshomaru looked away and then dropped Inuyasha to the ground and fixed his Haori. All he thought about was 'What the heck is she doing here?' All the while Kagome was staring at him thinking **'ooh...yeah! Take it off baby!' 'I'm too sexy for my shirt! Too sexy for my shirt yeah!' **She flushed red, thankful no one had noticed her. Inuyasha was holding his neck gasping for air, Sango looked at Miroku, a question in her eyes and it was then that Shippo spoke up..."Hey Kagome-mama? who's that girl?"

There was a girl standing before them wearing a simple navy blue silk high collar dress with lavender sakura blossems, a lavender sash and silver embroidery with a sheepish grin on her face. She ran a hand through her ponytail, her sapphire bracelet sparkling in the sunlight. "Mai, what are you doing on the western borders? Where is your mate Akira?" Sesshomaru asked her in a firm voice. 'Huh? was that a warm undertone in his voice?' Kagome wondered.

"Err...Ano...Sesshomaru-sama...I wanted to go for a walk?" was the best she could come up with...Sesshomaru knew she was lying.

"This is Mai, the youngest lady of the western court." "Who obviously doesn't care for protection..." he said to everyone as they nodded.

"Hey Sesshomaru? is that your mate?" she said pointing at Kagome who was standing next to him. Now it was Kagome's turn to flush red and she shook her head.

"NO...I'm not his..." Kagome stuttered.

"Ah that's too bad! You're so pretty...even though you're not wearing much...do you think I could wear something like that? nah Akira wouldn't let me...and...**_Inuyasha!"_** Mai glared at him. "You dare show your face in the west again!" Inuyasha gaped at her unable to say anything.

"It's time to move on..." Sesshomaru said in his velvety voice. Mai rolled her eyes, mimicked him and then winked at Kagome...

'Hmm...this was an interesting indeed.' what an absolute incredibly new story this was going to be in the western court! Sesshomaru found himself a mate!

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti : __Don't forget to read and review! thanks. _


	2. What is the definition of hot?

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 2: What is the definition of Hot?_

"Ah that's too bad! You're so pretty...even though you're not wearing much...do you think I could wear something like that? nah Akira wouldn't let me...and...**_Inuyasha!"_** Mai glared at him. "You dare show your face in the west again!" Inuyasha gaped at her unable to say anything.

"It's time to move on..." Sesshomaru said in his velvety voice. Mai rolled her eyes, mimicked him and then winked at Kagome...

'Hmm...this was an interesting indeed.' what an absolute incredibly new story this was going to be in the western court! Sesshomaru found himself a mate!

As night approached the group the air had gotten chillier and Kagome wearing a school-girls uniform was shivering hoping no one had noticed her…. Well no one had except one said Demon lord. 'Kagome-no-baka!' she thought 'leave it to you to be so inappropriately attired when winter is approaching.' Perhaps they could stop for the night? Maybe….Suddenly out of the blue she asked, "How long are the Western lands Sesshomaru?" They just went on and on….and she felt a bit dizzy.

"Kagome? Are you well?" Sango asked her. "Are you feeling _hypo-ther-metiatic?"_

"No…(Brr…) I'm fine San-go." (Brr…)" Kagome said, waving her hand as if it were no big deal and then she spotted something that made her whoop with joy…..and what could make Kagome so happy at this time? …..Why but a hot-spring. And after Kagome had seen that hot-spring she didn't budge from her spot, go figure.

Inuyasha was walking towards the right of the group, the cold air not affecting him in the least. He 'huffed' when he saw Kagome stop and knew there was no winning with her…. And with that thought sat down leaning against the base of the tree. It wasn't that he was angry or totally pissed that they had to go to his brother's castle but he didn't want to see his old home….his memories….things he wanted to forget. Perhaps he had already forgotten? Sesshomaru wasn't the problem…and he had to admit that he did **NOT** hate his brother…..so unlike Inuyasha, he knew.

The group stopped by a clearing and Sesshomaru stopped surprisingly when he saw Kagome stop abruptly….was he going to be nice? And stop for her and the rest of the girls? And wait huh?

"Mai where are you going?" Kagome asked. She saw Mai walking further and further away from the group and then Mai turned around and said that she was going home. She said that she didn't live in the palace but a bit far away. "Err…should you be going alone?" Kagome asked her. "You know demons and everything." Mai giggled and said that when she passed by the grove of trees she'd be close to her home and there were guards situated everywhere so she was safe. She waved and walked away. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru who watched her retreating back and didn't say a word. 'Well if he thinks it's okay…..' she thought. She shrugged and then went her way forgetting that Sango was following her…..

_-With Kagome- (hot-springs)_

"Ohh…This is so hot! It feels great doesn't it Sango? And after this I'll put my warmer clothes on and when I go back to my time, I'm dumping this uniform in the closet for the winter season and then I'll bring jeans and sweaters cause it's getting colder…..and err…Sango?" She turned around to see that she was talking to no one. Nope. Sango was no where in sight….Crap! Was she alone again? This scenario was familiar….

.In the Hot-springs. Gets kidnapped. Falls into danger cause she can't protect her sorry ass. And then someone has to come save her. Like Inuyasha?

_'No. You want Sexy Sesshy to come save you don't you?'_ her conscious laughed at her. And with that last thought Kagome's face reddened. Well these were HIS lands…..

_'You're hypothesis does not support your conclusion…your thesis does not….' _Her conscious was cut off by Kagome's growling. Damn fine time for her conscious to betray her!

Huh. Well anyway Why _didn't_ Sango follow her? Was her timing way off?

_'Or maybe she did it on purpose cause she's trying to help you see a naked Sess….'_

"**STOP! STOP! STOP!"** Kagome sighed.

"Miko why are you yelling at yourself?"

Her head whipped around and she gaped….She was too exposed….too naked…..and then….

_**"GAH!"**_

_(A/N: Should I stop there? Would make a nice cliffie huh? But I'll be nice…) _

"What…No why! in the **_Seven_** hells are you doing here and why didn't anyone feel Suspicious that you sauntered away from camp Sesshomaru?" Kagome said sinking lower into the spring. Why did he just have to stand there looking all fine and regal? Why was he such a sexy devil? Why couldn't he be the ugly and warty brother and everything?

But No….. he was Taiyoukai, Aristocratic assassin Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the western lands. A deadly lord who looked damn fine when killing so gracefully…..

(A/n: Has a nice ring to it ne?)

Wait what the Fuck? Where did that thought come from? "Sesshomaru, look…." Kagome started shakily. Was she perhaps afraid of him? No surely not!

" Needless to say…these are this Sesshomaru's lands and this Sesshomaru goes where he pleases…"

_**'WHEEEE!'**_ her conscious danced. _'Aren't you going to invite him in now Kagome?'_

"No." Kagome mumbled. While Kagome was having a conversation with herself she didn't notice Sesshomaru bend down and look straight into her eyes.

"Pardon?" he said. She turned and blushed red. Why was he so close to her? What was he doing? She was feeling emotional turmoil at the moment…..

He took his hand and lifted it, placing it to her forehead and then her heart fluttered…knees turned to jelly….she was going to melt right there or perhaps it was the temperature of the water? damn he didn't notice her heart hammer a million times a minute did he? "Miko…either you've been in the spring too long or you're too hot…." He was cut off by Kagome's sudden gasp, which annoyed him. No one cut this Sesshomaru off!

**"NANI?"** She screeched out loud forgetting his ears….he did **NOT **just call her hot did he? 'No…I cut him off…didn't let him finish…..' she started to breath normally and saw his eyes glowing with something….. 'err…..what I'd do now?' she thought.

Then suddenly without warning he wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her up….out of the spring. She gasped with surprise….forgetting she was butt-naked, naked as the day she was born.

"Miko you tread on dangerous ground cutting this Sesshomaru off, You should be punished." He said. Kagome just stared at him. He brought her closer to his ear and then whispered, "Kagome….Did you realize that we are all alone?"

_'Kagome….'_ Her conscious screamed at her. '_He called you by your name! You know what this means!'_ (Conscious does a little dance)

'…..' no answer from Kagome.

_'Hopeless Miko.'_ Her conscious sighed.

He nuzzled her neck as she shivered in his arms, frozen in his lap naked…..of course he didn't mind that she was naked….. why would he and she _'eeped'_ when she felt a hand cupping her breast. What was he doing to her? What was this feeling….was she feeling love? Want. Yes that must be it. He just wanted to play with her. No….but why did she see **_HUNGER_** in his eyes?

His actions spoke louder than words. He nibbled on her lower lip, tasting her, teasing her….. His hands trailed down her body caressing her bare skin and she didn't protest rather moaned, wriggling to get into a more comfortable position.

He pushed her legs apart, a bit roughly causing her to gasp aloud but she just arched her back a little giving him more room towards her entrance and he was about to insert a finger into her when…

Suddenly…. **"KAGOME!" **

'Shit….Inuyasha.' Kagome thought inwardly, cursing him inwardly and preparing to sit him to hell or further when she got back to camp...

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Don't forget to read and review! Thanks. _


	3. ruining someone's fun results in death

_Sleeping with the enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Ruining someone's fun can result in death…_

_-Previously with Inuyasha- (before Kagome and Sesshomaru's encounter)_

He'd currently slipped away from camp after eating a heaping amount of ramen as to why Kagome let him eat so much he didn't know. Perhaps it was because she'd rather he have his mouth full with food instead of his mouth sprouting out profanities. Everyone had begun to settle down to prepare for a long-needed rest because Inuyasha had pushed them so hard that the humans from the group were _DEAD_ tired and refused to go further. Well that was probably thanks to Kagome because she found a hot-spring sat on the ground near a clearing and refused to move no further. Even Sesshomaru had his eyelids closed but was he sleeping? Kagome decided that she didn't want to know.

Did Inuyasha feel guilty about slipping away from camp? Did he feel that he was betraying Kagome by seeing Kikyo? No surely not! Kikyo was his responsibility and he needed to take care of her. He looked down at everyone and they were sleeping. Good. He didn't give a rats-ass about his half-brother and he knew that Sesshomaru didn't care one way or the other. When he turned his back he heard the chilling voice of none other than his brother. "Inuyasha…give the Dead Miko a message from this Sesshomaru. The next time we cross paths or she hurts anyone I care about I will kill her." He said this without opening his eyes.

Inuyasha froze then sighed and walked away shoulders a bit slumped. Why did he let his brother get to him like that? Now he felt like a naughty child! Nevertheless he walked away slowly and quietly. Sesshomaru then opened his eyes as he watched his brother's retreating back.

'Why is this Sesshomaru related to a Baka like him?' Must be some sort of punishment. He looked down at the little sleeping Kagome, her chest slowly rising up and down as she slept peacefully….

'Why is she human?' he thought. 'If she'd been a demoness I'd gladly fight for her.'

_'But you still want her don't you…'_ his conscious said smirking at him. _'After all I do recall you saying you think she's made of fire…a stubborn, beautiful, powerful, who'd protect her young, and is probably wild in bed…..'_

'**STOP RIGHT THERE….'** Sesshomaru thought to himself berating his own thoughts. He stood up and started walking not before saying, "This Sesshomaru needs to clear his 'wandering' thoughts."

She wasn't asleep and she'd seen Inuyasha walk off and then Sesshomaru mumbling something about clearing his thoughts and taking a walk. Good now she could take a peaceful bath that Inuyasha wouldn't let her take. 'What the hell is he? My keeper?' She silently took her bathing supplies and slowly walked towards the hot-springs. Her Miko powers told her there was no danger nearby and no deadly demons…..

But what was her definition of deadly and dangerous demons? Especially a certain silver-haired Lord that had walked away earlier? Was he perhaps on her 'good list' now?

She shrugged and walked towards the spring and didn't squeal out loud with excitement lest she wake the entire forest up. 'And have Inuyasha come running he's probably busy with Kikyo.' Her eyes misted over but she shrugged them away. If he wanted Kikyo then fine! Kagome was no longer pining for her first crush and she knew that it was time for her to move on….

_-Inuyasha- _

"Kikyo." He said whispering to the wind as he walked up towards her and pulled her into his embrace. "I missed you so much I couldn't stand it!"

"Inuyasha you love me then?" she asked innocently twirling a lock of his silver hair.

"Of course! Always! It's always been you!" he nodded and then hugged her with such ferocity as if confirming this. He'd been feeling sexual frustration as of late because Kagome never wanted to have sex with him. He needed to be 'relieved' of his problem so he started to pull Kikyo's hakama's down as she did the same to his….and then magically their clothes landed in a pile on the ground…..

**(A/N: WARNING: LEMON SCENE. SKIP IF YOU WANT TO)**

"Kikyo Koi…." he said gruffly pulling her to the ground with him. He stroked her breasts as he heard her moan and whisper his name. He ground his hips into her as he slipped his finger into her wet folds, then added another pulling in and out with reckless abandon. Pulling his fingers out he watched her from above so she could catch her breath. He held her still as he pushed her legs apart preparing to plunge into her. Without asking for permission first he unmercifully entered her enjoying the sounds of her pants and screaming his name to the heavens as he held her still while ruthlessly pounding into her. Now this was more like it! Kikyo was always ready and willing to give him what he wanted and Kagome decided to hold onto her damn virginity until the 'right one' rolled around. After a couple more rounds he pulled out and then lay next to her thoroughly exhausted. Finally regaining his senses he stood up and put his discarded clothes back on and then smiled down to her. "Until next time…" He slowly walked back to camp not bothering to take a dip in the water not caring that his half-brother might smell the 'sex' smell on him from a mile away.

**(A/N: END LEMON SCENE) **

Inuyasha walked back to camp slowly expecting everything to be the same…but wait-a-second…two people were missing….

_Sesshomaru... and Kagome…_

**FUCK. **

"**KAGOME!"** he hollered and with that he ran into the forest to go in search of her.

_-Meanwhile-_

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome's creamy legs apart, a bit roughly causing her to gasp aloud but she just arched her back a little giving him more room towards her entrance, not bothering to figure out what was about to happen….. and he was about to insert a finger into her when suddenly the two heard…..

"**KAGOME!" **

'Interesting…' Sesshomaru thought vaguely. Inuyasha can 'fuck' anyone he wants but he has a problem if any other male even touches Kagome…and now that he's finally found the both of us missing from camp he's bound to come up with suspicions.'

Kagome's reaction was different though…. 'Inuyasha! Always has to come ruin my fun!' She seethed not thinking as to what she was implying about or rather who…..

_'Um….Kagome? Hey girl? Inuyasha just stopped you from err…having sex with a sexy Demon Lord…..'_ her conscious said.

**'So what! I wanted it!'** Kagome argued angrily.

_'…'_ conscious was at a loss…

"Perhaps we should continue this later Kagome…." Sesshomaru whispered to her and she just nodded dumbly wondering what he'd just said to her. He got her off his lap and gently put her back in the hot spring. He walked away flexing his claws, hands glowing green.

He came face to face with Inuyasha the next second and then gave him a bored look. "Hanyou…you are disturbing this Sesshomaru's walk…prepare to die." with that he hit him with his poison whip two times, Inuyasha barely dodging them and then Sesshomaru walked back to camp Inuyasha gaping at his retreating back…

Then out of no where he heard a **"SIT!" **

**(Wham!) **

and Inuyasha was a finely-shaped crater in the ground…

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!Thanks._


	4. Competition?

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Competition?_

Inuyasha trudged back to camp in anger rather than feeling bad for himself. Why should he feel bad anyway?

'_What if your half-brother goes back to Kagome? You should admit that you __**KNEW**__ that he was planning to __fuck__ her!'_ his conscious hissed at him.

Inuyasha scoffed at the idea that his half-brother would even want to be near her, let alone touch her….

_-Sesshomaru's P.O.V- _

'Why didn't this Sesshomaru kill the worthless flea-bag of a brother when he had the chance?' he thought over and over. At least he'd be out of the way…less competition for him. He wasn't on planning on going back to the spring to finish what Kagome and him had started…and why? 'Because this wasn't the place to do things like that…' he affirmed this with a nod. He'd rather do things 'like that' in his palace…in his bedroom. Speaking of that weren't they supposed to be going there anyway? Wouldn't be long now…..

'_Um genius? Like hello?' _His conscious said. _'Did your Royal Highness forget that she is a human?' _

Indeed he had…

_-Kagome's P.O.V-_

'Is Sesshomaru going to come back?' she thought staring at the water. 'Inuyasha' she thought angrily. When she got hold of Inuyasha she was going to seal him to a tree and pin him with **TWO **arrows not **ONE**! Kikyo knew what she was doing after all! Kagome huffed and prepared to head back to camp. Who was Inuyasha to tell her who to mate with?

_Kagome didn't realize just how ironic her words were…_

_-Camp- _

_**Sesshomaru was gone….**_

_**Inuyasha was gone….**_

_**Kagome was gone…**_

Well now that certainly was interesting. It was by chance that Miroku had woken up…it had gotten cold and the fire needed more wood. Inuyasha was with the dead Miko…typical him. Kagome was with Sesshomaru? Maybe? 'Hmm..' Miroku smiled his world-famous lecherous grin and stared at the fire growing thoughtful. Who would've thought that one little Miko could make even the most powerful youkai fall at her feet…a Taiyoukai at that too…. 'Well that is if he **IS** with her…' he thought. This would be a big blow to Inuyasha but good for his friend Kagome. Good for her heart. Well he supposed he had to stop groping her if she got together with Sesshomaru. Pity. Well her butt wasn't Sango's but still….

He looked up to see Sesshomaru walking back into camp looking completely unruffled…not a single hair out of place. 'Hmm….maybe?' Miroku thought giving a quizzical look at the demon lord. No Sesshomaru would never lower himself to rut with a human onna…. His mistake…..

_-With Inuyasha- (watching the camp but too far for his scent to be caught.) _

He didn't want to go back to camp looking like he did and smelling like he did. He smelled like Kikyo and sex. Wonderful. And although the perverted monk wouldn't be able to tell his disheveled appearance leaved nothing to the imagination and the hell he was going to take a bath. Besides that runt of a Kitsune would be able to tell what he'd been up to. Shippo was a full demon and his scent was better than his own was and at that thought Inuyasha scowled. Sango was sleeping by the fire Miroku was sitting in deep thought watching her and Kagome was missing. 'Great is she throwing herself at another demon?' he thought sarcastically. Well at least it wouldn't be Kouga cause Inuyasha couldn't sense him anywhere. Deciding that she'd be fine he leapt to a nearby branch and fell asleep.

Kagome trudged back to camp…her heart heavy with anger towards her sudden stupidity. Was she so blind that she threw herself at Sesshomaru? Yes she did like him but did she have to do that? 'Well he wasn't exactly complaining' she mused. When she got back to camp she sat down next to Sango and stared at the fire, refusing to even acknowledge Sesshomaru or even ask Miroku where Inuyasha was. She absentmindedly picked Shippo up and started to stroke his fur. Her life was a mess…oh wait…. Minus Shippo she added.

Her crush Inuyasha ran after a dead Miko…She always landed herself into a mess and had to have other people save her ass, Naraku wanted a _stone_ that she broke and now she had to play crime-fighter and fix the damn stone…to put it back together again! Both Taisho brothers were an enigma….both who she couldn't have and back home she kept avoiding the only person that might prove to be good for her! Hojo! "Hojo" she whispered softly unaware that Sesshomaru andMiroku heard her.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and wondered who the **FUCK** this Hojo was and how he could get rid of him as soon as possible. **No one** would take what was his! Miroku looked from him to Kagome and sighed inwardly. 'Trouble in Paradise?' he thought. Well arguments were healthy in relationships…but with Sesshomaru? There was no room for arguments…they meant death. Period.

When Shippo woke up the next morning he found himself in Kagome's lap. 'hmm so how did I get here?' he looked around and saw the demon lord looking at him with his unfathomable gold eyes. Shippo leapt 5 feet in the air and landed on Kagome's head and Sesshomaru smirked at the Kitsune.

"Mmm? What happened?" Kagome asked sleepily opening her blue eyes only to find Shippo on her head. "Um…Shippo?" she asked him. "How did you get here?" Shippo pointed at Sesshomaru with a shaky finger wondering why his mother wasn't scared.

"Danger!" he exclaimed. She looked around but saw nothing and then saw Shippo pointing at Sesshomaru and sighed.

"He was here yesterday too remember? And he didn't kill us yet…Now Shippo get off my head." She said.

"Sango? You started breakfast already?" Kagome asked at Sango's bent back and Miroku looking at it hungrily. She sweatdropped.

"Oh Kagome! Morning! And yeah you seemed really tired…Busy night?" she asked turning around. Kagome's face flamed red and thought about yesterday's events…. 'You could say that…' Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome's red face.

"Oi! Wench! Breakfast ready yet?" Inuyasha asked walking into camp arrogantly. Suddenly a rock came out of nowhere and hit Inuyasha knocking him straight to the ground….but it wasn't Sesshomaru….

"How dare you talk to her like that!" he said angrily. "Caring for someone doesn't involve insulting her!" Both Taisho brothers growled at the male. Cocky Bastard! Fuck. More competition?

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Don't forget to read and review! thanks. _


	5. Who's fighting over who?

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Who exactly is fighting over who?_

Perhaps both, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been mistaken but seriously what the heck was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Wasn't he…but then again…

_-Kagome's P.O.V- _

Well she'd been defended but why did **HE** of all people do that? hmm… 'I thought he hated Inuyasha! And the rest of us too? What and why is he here?' Great this is what she was reduced to….dead people defending and protecting her…. Yup this is exactly what she had hoped for. She scowled at Inuyasha who should be insulted.

_-Sango's P.O.V- _

No words came to mind…

_-Miroku's P.O.V- _

This was the perfect time to grope Sango! This surely was a blessing! Having this male suddenly appear out of no where 'And now Sango is in deep thought.' He thought.

_-Shippo's P.O.V-_

He had better not come and try to kill us again! Why were people always trying to hurt his momma?

"You know what I find so amusing Inuyasha?" he scoffed deciding not to pull his weapon out yet. The Half-Baka was such a dolt. "You have got to be the most indecisive demon I have ever met….I wouldn't be surprised if the live onna (Kagome) walked off with your brother there…" he said pointing at Sesshomaru. He shrugged and then said, "Well as to why I defended Kagome is because…well I have no idea…it just seemed right at the moment. I just came to find my woman Kikyo. You already have Kagome so why would you need her?"

"Kikyo is **MINE and I LOVE HER**!" Inuyasha glared, turning full demon on him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said softly sounding totally angry and a bit hurt.

"**INUYASHA!"** Sango said angrily. 'Damn' Miroku thought, completely oblivious to the events happening around him. He had a more important mission after all! Grope Sango till Kingdom come! And he'd missed his chance!

Sesshomaru walked closer to Kagome, watching her uneven breathing closely. He could tell she was beyond pissed off, after all her body was radiating purification energy. If she didn't calm down she'd purify everyone demon around her…including her son Shippo. Now how to calm her down and get her mind off destroying a certain Hanyou? Dirty thoughts came and went through his head but he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

'_He-he…'_ His conscious said.

He put a hand on her shoulder and watched what she would do. **"DON'T TOUCH MY KAGOME YOU BASTARD!"** Inuyasha yelled running up towards him preparing to lunge at Sesshomaru who just gave him a 'are you joking me' look. Inuyasha was still transformed into a full demon and was acting irrational so both, Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't know what he would do. So Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped up into the tree.

"**OH SO NOW I'M YOURS INUYASHA? AFTER YOU DECLARE YOUR UNDYING LOVE FOR KIKYO!" **Kagome yelled down at him while sitting in Sesshomaru's lap. Mmm…now this was comfy….

"It's not like that at all!" Inuyasha said turning back into a half-demon and trying to cover up his mistake. "Sesshomaru you bring your rich ass back down here and give me back my Kagome!" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru gave him a withering look and didn't notice that he'd tightened his grip on the said person, Kagome. She smelled so good and he wasn't about to give her back.

'_Is it just__ her scent you like?' his conscious said. _

'He's gonna kill momma!' Shippo screamed inside his head running back and forth pulling his hair out almost running into a tree.

"Kagome!" Sango said pulling out her boomerang…just in case.

'If she doesn't move I can finally reach her derriere!' Miroku thought happily.

"Brother you truly are a fool. If Kagome wished then wouldn't she be screaming bloody murder right now and saying Inuyasha help me? since she is currently in my arms." He emphasized. "She seems to quite enjoying herself don't you agree?" he smirked at his brother's gaping look.

Inuyasha-0

Sesshomaru-1.

"Well now that my job is done I'll be on my way to find my beloved Kikyo! And Inuyasha…Did you realize that you are now woman-less?" he grinned. Kagome peered down at him and shook her head. He really was a strange male. Helping others when he should be killing them….

"Kagome do your thing now…." Sango said moving towards her and Sesshomaru's tree. 'Nooooo!' Miroku thought. 'Sango! Bootie!Sango! Bootie!'

"**SITTTTTTTTTTTTT!" ****(BOOM!) **

Sesshomaru jumped out of the tree, Kagome by his side and then said, "Come, Rin awaits us." With that he walked west with Kagome and the rest of the Inu-tachi following close behind him. Inuyasha got out of his crater and reluctantly followed the rest. He didn't want to go back…. There… It wasn't his home anymore, it belonged to his brother and his family… 'Assuming he ever has one…' and Inuyasha snickered. Suddenly a vision appeared to him with Kagome walking alongside Sesshomaru in the garden, holding a tiny baby with black hair, gold eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead. He growled and it caught the attention of everyone who turned to look at him.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked him. A pissed off Inuyasha was scary and she edged near Miroku who thankfully wasn't thinking about groping her at the moment. Sesshomaru turned back around and didn't say anything. Being a demon he knew what had gone through Inuyasha's head. It was in his demon blood that had made him so jealous…Sesshomaru didn't look into the matter at the moment. He'd set Inuyasha straight when they got to the palace.

'_Just make sure you don't accidentally kill him…that would make Kagome unhappy.'_ His conscious said reproachfully. _'And you don't want your mate to be unhappy do you?'_ his conscious egged him on.

No he didn't want to make her unhappy. Pity…. He would've loved to finish Inuyasha off. Oh well….

Shippo landed on Kagome's head and stared up at Sesshomaru's palace remembering the first time he'd been here. It had been with his mother and father…..Before they died. It was during one of the many ball of the lords…. No one knew about it though and he'd been too young….thank goodness for Kagome, his new momma. And the hell he was going to let his momma get hurt! He peered over to Sesshomaru who looked at him with his endless gold, unfathomable eyes and he clutched Kagome's head tighter. When they should be warm since they were gold, they were as cold as ice and would make the devil shiver in fear of him. Hmm…would Sesshomaru be his new daddy?

_-At the palace- _

The gates opened as they all walked in and a 'gong' sound alerted everyone that the lord had arrived. Sesshomaru's personal guard appeared and relayed what had been going on since his absence and Sesshomaru only half-listening motioned to Yumi, one of the maids to help everyone else. She bowed to her lord and then approached the group.

Yumi sighed inwardly remembering how she had first gotten here…started working at Sesshomaru's palace. Her green eyes saddened as past memories still haunted her. It was during the war years back when the dog demon tribe and the panther demon tribes were always at each others throats…and then her people had to be stupid and wage war on Sesshomaru himself. A traitor she was to her own people for warning the dog demon tribes. Why had she warned them anyway? She herself couldn't remember….Why had Sesshomaru been so nice as to take her in when no one wanted her? Even she didn't know.

"Hi, I'm Yumi!" she said bowing to the Inu-tachi. "I will show all of you to your rooms and then perhaps we can freshen up and then have dinner with Lord Sesshomaru later."

Kagome observed Yumi silently and saw the happiness yet sadness in her eyes. How very odd. Was she perhaps not happy about being here? She looked like she was treated quite well, wearing a deep green kimono with a pink obi. And Sesshomaru actually acknowledging her presence was a big deal. "Hi, That sounds great! Thanks Yumi!" "I'm Kagome, by the way and this is Sango Miroku, Shippo and I think you might already know Inuyasha…." She said trailing off.

"Hai." Yumi said a blush on her cheeks. She'd always had the hugest crush on him but he was:

1.) hanyou

2.) a dog demon

3.) the enemy

4.) a prince

5.) in love with a Miko named Kikyo.

"Yumi." Inuyasha said nodding his head as if acknowledging her. Sango raised her eyebrows… him being so civil was very odd. Maybe Sesshomaru had put his foot down and Inuyasha had no choice but to agree? "Right then. If you will come with me now…." Yumi walked by guards training, guards in hallways, patrolling the grounds and walking up and down staircases. 'Sesshomaru sure has a lot of guards….' Was the first thing Kagome thought. 'And he hires only good looking ones too….' She looked over at the guard with blue eyes and long black hair.

'_Hey Baka girl what are you thinking?'_ her conscious berated her. _'I thought it was always Sesshomaru!' _

It was! 'I was just making an observation!' she thought to herself.

Yumi stopped when she got to the main wing and said, "Now then, Lady Sango you will have this room and Miroku-sama and Inuyasha-sama will have their rooms across from yours." "All of you will be provided with a personal maid and personal guard while you are here." "Um Shippo-chan your room will be next to Rin-chan's room." They all nodded and went to go check out their rooms leaving Kagome and Yumi in the hallway.

"And me?" Kagome asked her.

"Kagome-sama? Did you ever love only to lose?" Yumi asked turning her back on her and staring out the window.

"I…I beg your pardon?" Kagome asked her bewildered at her strange statement.

"Do you love someone you cannot have Kagome-sama?" Yumi asked her bluntly.

"I…" did she? Did she anymore? "I don't really know anymore…Yumi-chan." Kagome said softly in deep thought now.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I said too much…I don't want to worry you with my problems!" Yumi shook her head. "Now I'll take you to your room." Yumi opened the door for her and Kagome stepped in and Yumi closed the door behind her.

"Hmm…this room…" **'OH-MY-GODDD!' **Kagome thought face flaming only thing she saw was a bare-chested demon sitting on the bed only wearing pants.

"Sesshomaru! This is your room?" her knees felt like jelly and she started to feel wet...very...

"Well of course since I am in here. Now what pray tell are you doing here?" he asked her smoothly.

"I…Yumi…that is….She said this was my room! No wait…umm….she said I was staying in here…." Kagome finished trying hard to look away from him, failing miserably.

"I see…Well I guess then you'll be sleeping with this Sesshomaru ne?" he asked her smirking at her flushed cheeks.

"You baka! How dare you smirk and actually have the audacity to suggest that?" she growled at him and lunged at him, effectively knocking him back on the bed and her person landing right on top.

'Hmm sexy growl…' he thought, his grip on her hips tightening.

'_I would have to agree with that one….' _His conscious said.

"Tell me Kagome…do you always enjoy sitting on this Sesshomaru so much?"

"You…You…" Kagome began. He ignored her ramblings and then said,

"Cause this Sesshomaru doesn't mind at all and it's quite comforting in fact." He smirked at Kagome's angry yet embarrassed face. He ran his hands down her legs watching her face, which seemed to have gone blank. Usually she'd smack the male who'd dared try and touch her like a lecher would but no words came to her mind. "So you caught me in my state of undress." He started to say in his silky voice.

"Um I'm sorry?" Kagome said thinking what she'd done was bad. "So why did Yumi put me in a room with you anyway?" she asked him smacking his hands away which started to travel south.

"Well where else would my intended mate sleep?" he asked her in his 'it's not my fault' voice.

"**...MATE!"** Kagome screeched at him suddenly lowering her face very close to his. "What kind of stick do you have shoved up your ass you son-of-a…"

"That is quite enough Kagome." He said smoothly. Then he put his hands on the back of her head and pulled her down into a kiss.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: D__on't forget to read and review! Thanks. _


	6. A Dire Situation

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 6: A Dire situation_?

Sesshomaru looked hurt. "Well don't you want to be this Sesshomaru's mate Kagome? I would make sure that it'd be worth your…."

"**STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER!" **Kagome said effectively cutting him off. She wagged her finger in front of his face. "You should know better than to…." Sesshomaru, who was completely ignoring her, took her finger and started sucking on it. Kagome just stared at him. What was wrong with this picture? She thought she was in control of the situation here! Still deep in thought about how Sesshomaru gained control over her so fast she wasn't really paying attention what he was doing.

His hands started to travel south again, stroked her thigh and then he whispered, "And this time we won't be interrupted…" into her ear. Heat started to pool in Kagome's lower stomach and she could feel herself growing very wet and he hadn't even done anything to her. Damn him and his sexiness…his sexy voice! It should be against the law here! He was too sexy to be allowed out! Her stomach twisted into a knot and her legs felt like jelly. She was trying to find something to say to him but her throat wouldn't allow it. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. He could feel her arousal. He didn't know why he was attracted to her. She was a human and in his book? _It was a demon no-no_. But to hell with the rules! This was his woman and no one else's! And Sesshomaru always got what he wanted…..

"I…I don't like you! I…you tried to kill me! The hell I'm gonna let you..." Kagome managed stopping before she finished her sentence .

"This Sesshomaru knows." He said softly.

"You may be the hottest single demon left in the market but I can do better!" Kagome said angrily trying to piss him off. Well she was doing a good job….He growled at her audacity, telling him that she could do better than him. "You think you can growl and get what you want? you think you can..." but she was cut off when Sesshomaru kissed her. Her heart skipped a beat as inwardly she weighed her options. To love a demon lord or not to love a demon lord...Kagome gulped suddenly and then thought:

**NOTE TO SELF: **

**Don't piss off a demon lord who's overly possessive…and wants you. Follow this rule and you shall live a happy healthier life.**

Why should she trust him? He tried killing her before and she had no qualms that he might do so again. Okay maybe she liked him a little bit…but as far as to sleeping with him…. in the same room…on the same bed…. **NO WAY**. He had billions of rooms and she could bloody well take one of those.

'_But then why did he tell Yumi that you were his intended? Why did he go so far as to __talk __to a servant…. Wasting his precious __time__…. Wasting his breath and tell her that you were his?'_ her conscious said. Oh to hell with it all!

She would never sleep with the enemy…..

"Get off! Get off!" Kagome said pushing Sesshomaru with all her might. Sesshomaru looked like a wounded puppy and said something that made Kagome wonder who did what to the real Sesshomaru.

"It appears that you do not love this Sesshomaru… Can it be Kagome that you find this Sesshomaru undesirable? Is this Sesshomaru despicable to you or not up to your standards in the demon department?"

Nothing came out of Kagome as she stopped struggling against him and just stared as if he just proclaimed his undying love for her or was dancing around naked singing 'deck the halls'

_-With Yumi- _

Sighing she walked away from Lord Sesshomaru's room. Everyone found love so why couldn't she? Was she perhaps dumb to ask Lady Kagome such a question like:

_Kagome-sama? Did you ever love only to lose? _And _Do you love someone you cannot have Kagome-sama?_

Lady Kagome didn't care about her problems…why should she burden her with them? Suddenly she bumped into someone. She looked up and her eyes widened with surprise.

"Inuyasha-sama! Gomen! I did not mean to run into you like that!" She bowed at him but he just nodded and said it was alright.

"Do you happen to know where Kagome is Yumi?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I…hai…umm she's with her intended…." Yumi blushed and stared at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

"She's with her **WHO**?" Inuyasha suddenly yelled causing her to look up in shock. "She doesn't have a bloody intended mate! "Ohhh….I'm gonna rip that bloody bastard in half if he touches what is mine!"with that said, Inuyasha tore down the royal wing towards the lord and lady's room. Yumi's only thoughts were _what just happened here? _Wasn't Kagome lord Sesshomaru's intended mate? Did lord Inuyasha like her as well? She knew she'd never have a chance with him. Figures. She sighed and proceeded downstairs to tend to her lord's other guests.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- (his chambers) _

Whoosh!

Thud.

Whoosh!

Thud.

Whoosh!

Thud.

"Kagome can we talk about this?" Sesshomaru asked her dodging yet another one of her lethal pillows…only to have it smacked against the wall again. Surely this was dangerous! He couldn't have his beloved mad at him like this! Who ever said that pillows were safe objects must have been drunk! He would suffocate underneath all the fuzzy….warm….soft…cosy…..ugh those words made him want to gag.

"Take this Baka Hentai! You expect me to believe that! You could never love a human! You lie! I should go back home and never see you or Inuyasha if I know what's good for me!" Kagome said throwing another pillow at him.

Whoosh!

Thud.

Whoosh!

Thud.

"Oh I wish I had a subjugation necklace for you too! Then I could go and SIT you like I SIT Inuyasha….." but Kagome's words were cut off by a loud sound outside their chambers…..

**(BOOM!) (BOOM!) **

She gaped at the doors and wondered if she had accidentally sat Inuyasha….oops. Sesshomaru frowned at the door. Would Inuyasha never leave them in peace? And just when he was having fun with Kagome…it was _always _Inuyasha who bothered them. It was Inuyasha's absurd thought that Kagome was his and would be his until the end of time…whenever the end of time was.

'_Would you challenge Inuyasha for Kagome since technically she __**is**__ his…part of __**his **__pack?'_ his conscious asked him slyly.

He looked over at Kagome's glittering blue eyes full of mirth and mischief and her belonging to Inuyasha didn't sit well with him. Yes he would fight for her love…..

"**SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY WOMAN!"** Inuyasha yelled through the door. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. Who was Inuyasha to dictate _who_ or _what_ this Sesshomaru could touch?

'…'

'So since when did Inuyasha become Kouga?' Kagome thought not paying attention that Sesshomaru was coming closer to her, a hungry gleam in his eyes.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Don't forget to read and review!_


	7. Danger in all shapes and sizes part 1

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Danger comes in all shapes, forms and sizes Part 1_

**(Bam!) (Bam!) (Bam!) **And with that Inuyasha kept banging on the doors to Sesshomaru's room but he still had yet to lay a dent on the doors. Damn but what were those doors made of?

"Sit!" Kagome yelled.

**(BOOM!) **

Kagome huffed and glared at the door as if Inuyasha was standing right in front of her. She was busy talking to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had to go and ruin it! _'He always ruins things for me! Especially with males!' _She thought growling inwardly thinking back to the time when he ran Hojo off while he was just _talking _to her. It wasn't as if he was kissing her, asking her for a date, asking her hand in marriage/to be her mate! Damn and Inuyasha could've been sent to jail for the insults and what he did that day!

_-Flashback- _

"_You dare touch my Kagome human? I should kill you for even talking to her!" Inuyasha seethed and grabbed Hojo by the collar shaking him violently._

"_Inuyasha! Put Hojo Down! Or…" Damn! She couldn't sit him here! It would look too odd and turned around uneasily as she saw a crowd gathering. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said in a panicky voice seeing Hojo turn a shade of blue. Hojo eyed Inuyasha with anger and a touch of fear. He could tell that this dude was not bluffing about sending him to his death. But wasn't he afraid of going to jail for attempted murder?_

"_Stop! Kagome isn't attached to any guy right now and you have no right to…" Hojo coughed. Inuyasha bared his fangs and Kagome was afraid he was going to turn demon on Hojo right in front of everyone. _

"_Put him down!" someone from the crowd said. _

"_Someone call the police!" another one yelled. _

"_You're going to kill him!" a teenage girl in a green skirt shrieked in horror. Kagome turned and saw that it was a girl from her school who apparently had a major crush on Hojo. _

"_IN-U-YAH-SHAAA!" Kagome began. He turned and saw a very…utterly…terrifying…Kagome glaring at him like she was going to zap, melt and obliterate him with her eyes. He winced, his eyes still gold, dropped Hojo to the ground and raced off at an abnormally fast rate. He knew that once he got to the feudal era he had to hide until Kagome got over her anger. He didn't feel like being sat a million times over. _

_-End Flashback- _

She mentally shook her head. While Inuyasha was currently subjugated on the ground twitching, Kagome's thoughts traveled back to Sesshomaru's words.

"_It appears that you do not love this Sesshomaru… Can it be Kagome that you find this Sesshomaru undesirable? Is this Sesshomaru despicable to you or not up to your standards in the demon department?" _

Why would Sesshomaru of all people care if _she _found him undesirable or rather desirable? She thought. Did he care about her opinion? Why? Of course she didn't hate him or thought he was ugly or anything! He wasn't **HER** enemy….but Inuyasha's. If only he dropped the _I hate all humans and refuse to stop kicking Inuyasha's ass_ then she could even love him. While Kagome was doing all of this thinking Sesshomaru was coming closer to her and Inuyasha was now up off the ground yelling insults and all sorts of terrible things he was going to do to Sesshomaru when they got out of there. She flushed red which didn't go un-noticed by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on the outside growled cause he smelled her arousal…..

"_Well where else would my intended mate sleep?" _

Had someone rattled his brain or something to make him believe that _she was_ his intended? But didn't she just say that she could love him? and if he wanted her that meant he didn't hate humans! And he said that she was his mate! But what if he was lying? Kagome thought sadly.

'_Oh Baka girl… Sesshomaru doesn't lie remember? It's beneath __**'his person**__…You don't just fancy Sesshomaru Kagome...You know you want to have sex with him till the break of dawn!' _Her conscious berated her.

Maybe but…..She whipped around only to see Sesshomaru ..her…smirking. how did he get so close to her….? Well she'd think about that later but for now… "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I are just talking about errr…Naraku." She said lamely.

'_Ya right.'_ She thought glaring at Sesshomaru's hungry smirk but paid it no heed. No demon, not Inuyasha, not even Kouga made her knees weak and stomach churn like Sesshomaru did….was that a good thing or bad? He tried to kill her after all! but looking graceful while trying to do that and that turned her on too! It was evil! Such an evil thought….if her friends even knew that she fancied Sesshomaru! She was interrupted by Inuyasha's loud voice yet again.

"In his bloody bedroom? Kagome I swear if he fucking fucks you and you end up pregnant I'll kill you and the baby you carry!" Inuyasha yelled louder. Kagome gasped softly, a hand covering her mouth and backed into Sesshomaru. She knew he wasn't joking….it was in his voice…a demon's promise….after all he HAD already proclaimed Kagome as his….

Sesshomaru growled something that only Inuyasha heard and he growled back. Sesshomaru felt a sense of possessiveness towards Kagome even if she wasn't his. Inuyasha had gone too far as to threatening her let alone…. The child she could've carried. It didn't matter if she was a human…she was a female.

"_**IN-U-YAH-SHAAA!" **_Kagome started. Inuyasha winced and his ears flattened, he knew he went too far this time. Without a sound he walked away from the room and out of the royal wing and decided it would be best if he hung out somewhere and waited for them. Kagome was a big girl and she could take care of herself….even take care of Sesshomaru. He had always forgotten that Kagome was from the future and people of the future had different ideals and she was not going to just go and sleep with him for fun…she was going to wait until the 'right one' rolled around. He remembered Kagome's lecture about a month ago when Inuyasha wanted her but ended up sleeping with Kikyo because Kagome sat him to oblivion just for even suggesting 'that.'

_-Flashback- (A month ago, a clearing in Inuyasha's forest)_

_The both of them were sitting in a clearing alone because Sango and Miroku had gone to visit her village again. Inuyasha watched Kagome staring up into the night sky, the moonlight reflecting on her would make any demon go crazy with want to (ahem) play with her. "Um Kagome? Inuyasha began. _

"_Hai?" she said, looking down at him noticing he had moved closer to her. Hmm…too close for comfort. "Do you suppose we'll find all of the Shikon soon Inuyasha?" _

"_I hope so…I want to settle down after that…" Inuyasha started. Kagome smiled and nodded. _

"_That's great Inuyasha! I know that you'll find that special someone soon! And…hey! What the hell? Inuyasha get your hands off of my thigh!" Kagome yelled panicking. Just what the hell was he doing? Damn Hentai! Did he join Forces with Miroku? No! Miroku just groped Sango in affection. Inuyasha was doing something entirely different. _

_While she had been preoccupied talking to him he had slid his hand up her skirt and was stroking her thigh only inches from her…..from her….GAH! She did not feel like being 'fingered' by him. Damn bastard probably wanted to shove his fingers up her ass! She slapped his hand away, jumped up and yelled a very loud SIT! _

_**(BOOM!) **_

_And with that she ran to the bone-eaters well, sealed it with a sutra given to her by Miroku (in case something happened) and didn't return for three weeks. She had been scared…very scared that he was going to go demon on her and fuck her senseless...making sure she got pregnant. _

_-End Flashback-_

Perhaps Kagome was just afraid that she would get pregnant. Maybe she didn't want Hanyou children rather full demon children? He suddenly stopped walking and his eyes flashed red. He knew if she mated Sesshomaru…..they would have full demon children…she was a Miko after all. He scoffed suddenly….why should he worry? Sesshomaru hated humans and had no idea that Kagome could/would have full demon children.

'_But by the time he found out, you'll already be mated to Kagome right?'_ his conscious said.

_-With Kagome and Sesshomaru- (his room) _

She sank to the ground and rocked back and forth, not remembering that Sesshomaru was standing right behind her. "He's gonna kill me…. He's gonna torture me…he's gonna fuck…." Suddenly she gasped when two strong arms pulled her up and crushed her to his chest growling soothingly and kissing her neck.

"Do you really think that this Sesshomaru will let him do that little Miko?" he said.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and Review!_


	8. Danger in all shapes and sizes part 2

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 8: Danger comes in all shapes, forms and sizes part 2_

_**WARNING: LEMON/LIME IN THIS CHAPTER…SO SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT…**_

Kagome gaped at him and couldn't believe that he'd said that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. But a demon's word was a demon's word ne? and he was honor bound to his word now. But she was afraid…still she was so afraid and not ashamed to admit it either. She had to go back to shard hunting with Inuyasha after all this was over and she didn't want to go back. She gave Sesshomaru a sad smile but didn't respond. She just wished she could believe him. It sounded to wonderful but how long could he protect her from Inuyasha? Not forever…..

Sesshomaru didn't know why in the seven hells he was trying to sooth, let alone kiss Kagome like she was his mate. Seeing her so distressed didn't sit well with him. He had assumed it was his beast trying to sooth this female but his beast wasn't present at the moment. So that meant that it was him wanting Kagome all along! And Damn his blasted half-breed half-brother_…_How dare Inuyasha call Kagome_ his! _

"_SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY WOMAN!" _

It was odd for Inuyasha to leave so abruptly when Kagome had just yelled at him and through the door at that too. It was, as if Inuyasha knew something that he didn't…he seemed so smug and full of himself when he left without a fight…. Well at least without trying to break the door down again. Kagome lifted her hand to touch Sesshomaru but then hesitated and put her hand back on the ground berating herself. He would rip her head off for touching 'his person.' Having him say that he'd protect her against Inuyasha was enough… after all, she'd like to live for a few more years than to ask him for _something else_. She didn't want him to think she was greedy or whatever. Then suddenly he took her hand and held it to his cheek. Kagome turned a nice shade of red and met his errr... rather hungry gaze? He had a predatory gleam in them like he'd like nothing more than to throw her on the bed and prove her foolish notion (the one where he didn't like to be touched) wrong. He kissed her hand and then said, "Why are you so afraid to touch me Kagome? This Sesshomaru will not harm you if you do…ever."

'…..'

What in hells name….. What happened to Sesshomaru's famous phrase _Touch my person and you're dead?_ Did he know something that she didn't? Like was this some sort of trick of his so she could fall into false sense of security and then he'd kill her? But she was sitting on his lap and he seemed to like her sitting there too hmmm…. _Well speaking of laps…Kagome_ almost jumped out of Sesshomaru's when she heard him growl at nothing in particular and pulled her closer to his chest like someone was trying to take her away from him. _'Sheesh… men…'_ She thought vaguely, unaware that Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red then back to gold.

He had been aware that Kagome tried to edge away from him when she head him growl like that. But it hadn't been his fault…He'd just remembered and realized just why Inuyasha had been so happy and so willing to leave Kagome with him in his room. She was in no apparent danger/abuse, sexual, verbal or physical and Inuyasha **knew** that. He **also knew** that Sesshomaru would never try or even look at Kagome twice because she was a human.

Kagome had been afraid of Inuyasha when he called her 'his woman' which probably meant that he had indeed tried something with her but had been unsuccessful. Thank god for that. He didn't want her to be broken woman because he knew her scars would never heal….Sesshomaru knew that she was brave and wasn't a scared human who ran and hid behind whatever or whoever she saw….hell she hadn't been afraid of him! And that was saying something. Inuyasha **knew** that fighting was not allowed inside the palace so was he trying to wait until their group started to shard hunt to try something on Kagome?

Sesshomaru remembered Inuyasha's declaration of love…towards that dead Miko. He had said it in front of Kagome's face. Any ounce of hope that Inuyasha might be able to redeem himself (being of Inu-Taisho) blood was now lost. Inuyasha was a bloody traitor to his own kind…

'_Kikyo is __**MINE and I LOVE HER**__!'_

At least his father nor his ancestors had ever betrayed their mate/intended mate….but Kagome was neither Inuyasha's mate nor intended. _'And even if she is then I'll have to kill the demon in question. Ah the price I pay…but all in a day's work…' _Sesshomaru thought, cracking his knuckles, face calm and void of emotion as if he wasn't thinking about murdering in cold blood. So technically that made Kagome available…

'_Available! Available!' his conscious danced around happily. _

'**AV-AIL-ABLE! YAY US!'** His beast repeated happily.

Now how to calm her down? Dirty thoughts came and went through his head but he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Inuyasha didn't need Kagome…He had Kikyo or that Yumi girl that always goes on and on about Inuyasha and how he's so 'this' and 'that…'

'_Is this you're way of justifying matters? Cause if you're done then mate her now! Do I have to tell you everything? Have you perhaps reached a whole new level of stupid? his conscious asked him.. _

'….'

He couldn't though. It went against all he stood for! He was a human hater! And his whole family had been proud of their pure blood and then Inuyasha had to come along and it destroyed everything! Wait-a-second….how could he have forgotten his father's words? Sesshomaru had been just a child when he heard his father's words…words of wisdom? Maybe. But then he'd been to busy trying to kill Inuyasha and hate his father for loving a human.

_-Father's words of wisdom- _

'_Sesshomaru…do not think ill of humans for they are not all alike. Do not forget my son, that human miko's are just about as powerful as you. You wish for pureblood full demon children? I am very proud of that. I do not regret Izayoi giving me a hanyou child, after all I did fall in love with her but she was not a Miko. Did you ever realize that Miko's can have full demon children too?_

_-End father's words of wisdom- _

His Father. He was trying to help him get over his hatred for humans in an indirect sort of way. And Inuyasha…that baka was playing him for a fool! How dare he!

'**Inuyasha was only waiting for the most opportune moment to jump Kagome just so ****he**** could have pureblood Demon children and then could rub it in my face! And he'd probably keep that dead miko nearby to play with her too! Damn him! Dishonorable mutt! They will both die!' Sesshomaru thought evilly while nuzzling Kagome's neck. **

"Um Sesshomaru? What's the…?" eeepp! He was nuzzling her neck! **WTF?** Kagome asked him. She was getting this weird vibe from Sesshomaru….It was in his look. She'd seen it in Kouga's eyes all the time. It was of hunger and want. A look that read 'You're mine! Ha-ha!' (insert possessive growl) But the interesting thing was that Kagome didn't feel disgusted or appalled by it. It actually made her heart flutter and her legs felt like jelly. Not just to be wanted but adored and loved was a very special thing to Kagome.

"Nothing at all dear." He said and held her close to him.

_**-START LEMON/LIME- **_

How dare Inuyasha even think to take Kagome? It was clearly unethical and against a demon's honor to cheat on a female, mate or not! Inuyasha deserved to live alone and die alone slowly… while suffering!

Smirking evilly, Sesshomaru stroked one of her inner thighs watching her reaction. Kagome stiffened suddenly but then said, "Why would you Sesshomaru?" He didn't answer her but played with the hem of her shirt and lifted it off of her. He slid his hand under her shirt and he cupped one of her breasts, massaged it and kissed it. He moved to the second and did the same thing.

_Everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_Everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

"Because." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him and then thought that was not a sufficient enough answer.

'_Kagome-no-baka forget that! Do you realize what Sesshomaru's (ahem) doing to you?'_ her conscious asked her reproachfully. Yes of course Kagome was aware…..

Time for a new strategy: 

1.) Let Sesshomaru continue with whatever he was doing cause damn it felt good.

2.) Mate Sesshomaru

3.) Have babies with Sesshomaru

4.) Live happily ever after... oh and with Sesshomaru

5.) And **_To hell_** with Inuyasha….

Looks like Sesshomaru was thinking along the same lines…. He undid his pants (well he wasn't wearing much to begin with) and he didn't hear Kagome complaining about his state of undress. And then he saw Kagome turn red….she was staring at his large member.

_-Kagome's P.O.V-_

So he was serious about mating her huh?

'_No duh… well at least it's a __good thing__ and now you won't be interrupted like you were at the hotsprings way back when…'_ Her conscious said. But really, was that _thing_ going to go **IN** her? It wouldn't Frickin' fit! He pressed it softly against her and she gulped. Was it too late to take a rain check?

_-End Kagome's P.O.V- _

_(A/N: I was going to stop here, would've made a lovely cliff-hanger but…(sees dangerous looks from readers who are cracking their knuckles daring her to stop writing) eh-heh…So I erm… decided to keep going… Yup!)_

He smiled at her embarrassed and nervous look and trying to sooth her he said, "Don't worry it won't hurt….much." she looked up and to his face and saw that his eyes were glowing with hunger? He looked like a predator ready to pounce on his prey…. He pulled her skirt off revealing her pale and creamy soft skin, his eyes gazing hungrily at her naked body. It was official. Inuyasha was a fool. How could anyone love a corpse over Kagome? He softly pulled her legs apart and then looking at her he said, "I won't hurt you Kagome. This I promise you." and she nodded silently. He took this as a yes and then slid one of his fingers into her. Kagome gasped and moaned. What was he doing? God this feeling! He slid his finger into her deeper, apparently not satisfied. When he got as far as he could possible he started moving his finger in her causing her to gasp and moan so loudly that if a person was next door they would be able to hear her. It felt so good!

_Everytime we touch I feel the static_

_Everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life._

"_Oh gods Sesshomaru!" _Kagome said loudly urging him on. _**Why the hell**_ had she been waiting for Inuyasha all this time? She should've just stomped right into the western lands and seduced the hell out of Sesshomaru then mated him even if she had to chain him to the bed! Yeah! She should've done that when she **FIRST** got out of the bone-eaters well! She would never let him get away from her! He smiled inwardly. She was feeling good already? They hadn't even started yet…..He pushed another finger in her, a bit roughly and moved it with the other. She knew she thought she could take no more. Who knew what magic mere fingers could make? When he slid his fingers out she made sounds of protest but he grinned and just kissed her mouth and said she could have more of that later if she wished….

Then he positioned himself on top of her and Kagome knew what was coming. He pulled her legs wide apart as she watched his body lower towards her. She braced herself and then she felt his tip start to enter her slowly at first… then she felt him slide in slowly, he was half way and still kept going deeper and then he was fully seated inside her. He stayed there for a minute giving Kagome time to adjust to his size and then after a while he started to thrust into her softly…. Remembering this was her first time. He smiled when she kept screaming his name to the heavens over and over again. Then when he thought he could take no more he started to get harder and harder with his thrusts. Then pulling out and stopping suddenly he kissed her neck and then without warning elongated his fangs and bit her neck hard, marking her as his forever. He took her five more times and then both feeling exhausted went to sleep in each others arms…him still inside of her.

**-END LEMON- **

Kagome was the first one to awake. Why was she so sore? She didn't know and she couldn't even move….how odd. Then suddenly she stiffened. Something hard and warm was inside of her….and wasn't coming out anytime soon. She was lying on someone and she looked down to see Sesshomaru. 'Okay Kags don't panic now….' She thought to herself. But really….in reality….

She was naked. Sleeping on top of Sesshomaru. They were sleeping on the same bed. He was holding her down and was inside of her. "Hmm…Oh so you're awake I see." Sesshomaru said, his gold eyes looking up into Kagome's blue ones. Kagome just snuggled closer to Sesshomaru and sighed in content. Then out of no where she stiffened to hear the sound of a door knocking. She lifted her head and heard the knock…this time louder. Someone _**really**_ wanted to talk to Sesshomaru….She looked at Sesshomaru And laughed nervously...

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	9. Err Brotherly love? part 1

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 9: Err…Brotherly love? Part 1_

**(BOOM!)**

**(BOOM!) **

**(BOOM!) **

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and then said in a 'wifely tone' "Well aren't you going to answer it A-na-ta?"

"No mate."

"No." Kagome repeated his words as though they were foreign. "I'm wait…huh? **what?"** she asked suddenly confused at his strange words. What on earth….wait she was naked and so was he! Uh-oh…..

'_About time you actually realized that sherlock, he is speaking English (well Japanese)' Her conscious said rolling its eyes. _

"Wouldn't it seem a bit strange if this Sesshomaru opened the door and the person on the other side came _barging in_, so to speak? To see us lying here together alone and naked?" he asked her and took her silence as a 'yes you're right! it would be totally strange!'

**(BOOM!)**

**(BOOM!)**

**(BOOM!)**

"Well do something then Sesshy, it's getting annoying." Kagome said snuggling back into his warmth. Sesshomaru frowned as the person kept on knocking. This ass…was annoying his mate! He would surely perish and soon! Then he had an evil thought. If it had been Inuyasha then what would he say/do if he DID see Kagome in bed with him naked as the day she was born? Ha-ha that would hilarious.

"Come." Sesshomaru said and then picked Kagome up in his arms. Eh? Where were they going? The hotsprings? Suddenly a voice stopped Kagome's thoughts.

'Sesshomaru-sama I hope I'm not interrupting something…'

Yumi? What was she…Why did she? When she even knew that Kagome was staying with Sesshomaru? She looked at Sesshomaru and frowned inwardly. He probably knew who it was even before the first knock. Why hadn't he told her then?

'_She doesn't exactly know that you and Sesshomaru are __**getting it on**__ now does she?' _her conscious said.

Then suddenly out of no where Inuyasha appeared behind Yumi and yelled at her. "Oi! Yumi! Don't just stand there and knock pleasantly! GAH! God knows what he's doing and Kagome's in there too!" Yumi just gaped at Inuyasha in surprise….easy for him to say that…

"So the half-breed has returned has he?" Sesshomaru said thoughtfully putting Kagome back on the bed. "Don't look like that Kagome, you know that I won't let anything happen to you."

"Oi! I want my mate bastard and I want to know why this _servant_ of yours (Yumi) has allowed Kagome to stay in your room of all people!" Inuyasha yelled banging on the door. Clearly upset, Yumi's lower lip quivered wanting to cry. Her gaze lowered to the floor as she felt shame. It was her fault that she had a crush on Inuyasha who apparently didn't give a _rat's ass_ about her….

'**Wants our mate! Kill him! Do it now!'** Sesshomaru's beast said. His beast pawed at his master angrily. How dare Inuyasha think Kagome was his! She was Sesshomaru's and his alone! She even had a mark to prove it!

"Sesshomaru I'm coming in!" Inuyasha yelled. He wasn't about to let Sesshomaru find out that Kagome could have full demon children!

'_Is that all you care about? Your full demon children? What about Kagome and her feelings? Didn't she somehow along the lines mention that she didn't want to be your mate?' _his conscious said.

"**SESSHOMARU! "**

Ignoring his brother's rants Sesshomaru merely carried Kagome to the hotspring and put her in it. He ignored Inuyasha banging the door and Yumi, his servant telling him to stop it because it was foolish and he would only injure himself. Sesshomaru scoffed inwardly. Inuyasha get hurt? Foolish boy never did grow up… Well it would be his own fault then.

" **I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE JEALOUS THAT I HAVE SOMETHING YOU DON'T FOR ONCE! SOMETHING BETTER!" **

Why must he of all people have such an imbecile of a brother? Well half anyway? And come to think of it why had Kagome been so _afraid _of Inuyasha? The only thing he'd ever known her to be at Inuyasha was _mad_ and _upset_. And now Inuyasha of all things was telling the whole world (whoever would've cared to listen) that Kagome was his woman. The audacity of that Bastard! He was going to _do him in_ when Kagome wasn't looking.

'**He-he! Kill the male who dared think and even try to take mate away from us!'** his beast agreed. Then with a sudden blast Inuyasha came barging in, intent on taking what was his. Sesshomaru was just on his way back into the room (from the springs outside) when an enraged hanyou came charging at him. 'What..' Sesshomaru thought silently moving to the right avoiding the hit. 'Still fights as though he were an angry child.'

"Where's my woman Bastard?" Inuyasha yelled pulling his sword out.

"Are you forgetting the rules of _no fighting in the palace_ Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru sneered at him.

"**FUCK** the rules right now! Kagome's in danger! I knew you took her! I know…." Inuyasha started faltering at Sesshomaru's expression.

"Took her how exactly?" Sesshomaru asked innocently.

Inuyasha stilled for a moment staring into the face of his amused Aniki (big brother) and then said, a bit out of breath, "...fithy **S.O.B!** I'll kill you and rip you to shreds if you took advantage of her pureness.."

"You are in no position to make threats to this Sesshomaru in his presence, in his castle and in his room." he said coldly. "Now get out you filthy mongrel and be grateful that this Sesshomaru is letting you stay here." Inuyasha gaped at his brother in shock. Leave it to him to stretch the lies or the truth. He wasn't lying he did something with Kagome and wasn't telling the truth if he _really _did something with her either…

"Out! Wait for me in my study…whenever I'm done with what I'm doing." Sesshomaru said grinning evilly. He grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and then threw him out the door. Yumi looking worried about him, followed Inuyasha out the door. Inuyasha got off his butt and then stalked up to Sesshomaru who stood in the doorway and had his arms crossed. My but his brother was persistent wasn't he? Alas this would be a very long day.

"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What is it _now_ half-breed? You were interrupting me with what I was doing" _'Like Pleasuring my mate and ridding her of her soreness'_ he thought smirking. "Learn your place! And one more interruption and I will kill you… all of the rules be damned! " He shut the door behind him leaving Inuyasha staring at the door and Yumi staring at Inuyasha's back.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

" Inuyasha." She said dully looking up at Sesshomaru from the rock she was sitting on in the springs. He just nodded his head. She stared at the water silently and shivered upon hearing that. Suddenly the water seemed very cold…

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	10. Err Brotherly love? part 2

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 10: Err…Brotherly love? Part 2_

_-Hotsprings- (with Kagome and Sesshomaru)_

He looked down at her naked shivering form and wondered how someone in a _hotspring_ could shiver like they were in ice-cold water. "Kagome koi, do you really think that I'd let anything happen to you? My own mate?

"It's not that! You don't get! You just don't…" Kagome began then looked defeated and stared down at the water looking ashamed that she'd spoken to him like that.

"It's those shards isn't it?" Sesshomaru said as Kagome looked up suddenly which gave him a very nice view of her cleavage. "Yes you got a very understanding and intelligent mate in the _mating package_…." He said smirking down at her flushed face. "Don't worry about it, I've got it all planned out." He picked her up and out from the hotspring and grabbed a towel that was on rack, wrapped her in it and carried her back in their room.

"Ack! Sesshomaru…. careful! It hurts! and I'm naked." She said huffily.

"No really?" he said. 'And like I haven't seen you naked before.' With that he carried her back into their room. Kagome fell silent as she looked at Sesshomaru thoughtfully. She knew she did the right thing by mating him. He'd keep her safe…from Naraku and sad to say….but even Inuyasha. What was all up with that he had a plan about those shards anyway? She was the only one who could see them after all!

_-Inuyasha and Yumi- _

_-Yumi's P.O.V- _

She was once again staring at his back, him oblivious to the feelings she had for him. His demeanor was unsettling to her. Inuyasha liked her…and so did Sesshomaru-sama….she shook her head and sighed. She didn't have a snowball's hell of a chance that he'd even notice her.

_-End Yumi's P.O.V- _

"Hey uh….Yumi?" Inuyasha said suddenly, turning around to face her. She whipped her head up, shocked that he was actually addressing her by her name. Her cheeks surely must have been flushed red.

"Inuyasha-sama?" she began. He blinked once then twice and his eyebrow twitched. Why was she calling him so formally? He was not part of the royal demon court anymore!

"Hey do you know where the Bas…Err….Sesshomaru's study is?" He scratched his head which Yumi thought was adorable.

"Um Yes. Right this way." And both continued down the hall in silence. Of course Inuyasha was still angry about Kagome being in there with his brother….still it was strange why she hadn't screamed bloody murder and had already high-tailed it out of there.

_-Sesshomaru's study- (With Sango and Shippo) _

They had both arrived to the study earlier than everyone else because Sesshomaru had told them that he had something important to discuss with them. A knock sounded at the door and a guard opened the door from the outside and in walked Inuyasha mumbling something about Miko traitors and Baka brother's. A female was behind him. Yumi?

"Inuyasha you're here…finally. Sesshomaru told all of us to wait here for him because he had something important to discuss with us."

"I don't want to discuss anything with that… that…." Inuyasha began childishly.

"Inuyasha…." Sango said warningly. Who knew what the palace guards would do to him if he spoke bad about Sesshomaru? Even if they were related.

"I just want my mate! And want out of here!" Inuyasha said again.

"You don't have a mate Baka." Sango said.

"Duh! It's Kagome…forgot already?" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome is NOT you're mate Baka. Get that through you're thick skull. She doesn't like you like that…." Sango said shaking her head. No one saw Yumi's lip quiver in sadness.

"Shippo what's the matter?" Sango said turning her head watching him now.

"You guys better 'can it' because Sesshomaru's on his way here with Kagome and if he finds you bickering he'll kill the both of you. This is something I've seen before. Don't forget this is his is palace. What he says goes….and bickering looks bad on him and his image…so quiet Sango!" He said in a voice that shocked Sango into silence.

"Hey what about me! Don't you care about what happen to me?" Inuyasha said whispering angrily.

"I really don't care what happen to you half-breed….you can go and die for all I care. What good have you done in this world anyway since you were unsealed to that tree? Yelled and hurt Kagome mama's feelings, gone off and slept with the enemy, chase shards, drag Kagome back from her time when you knew she needed a rest, pushed the rest of the Inu-tachi forward just because _you wanted__ to find the shards faster so __you _could become a full demon." Shippo said in a cold and lofty tone that even shocked Inuyasha who was too surprised to answer and just gawked at him. Then Shippo said something only a demon, only Inuyasha could hear….

"And you almost raped her didn't you? When you became a full-demon again by accident?" he spat out madly and glared at Inuyasha.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (walking towards the study) _

Now what Kagome wanted to know was why Sesshomaru had so many beautiful no…gorgeous kimono's hanging in his room and knew how to tie an obi better than she did. Like he had all planned this…hmm…and you thought you knew someone. When they got closer Kagome's heart softened when she heard her son's voice. Her own son was defending her and it made her heart soar with love.

'_Yelled and hurt Kagome mama's feelings, gone off and slept with the enemy, chase shards, drag Kagome back from her time when you knew she needed a rest, pushed the rest of the Inu-tachi forward just because __you wanted__ to find the shards faster so __you__ could become a full demon.'_

However, The fox-kit's voice was quite audible to Sesshomaru and his grip on her arm tightened.

_-Sesshomaru's P.O.V- _

'_And you almost raped her didn't you? When you became a full-demon again by accident?'_

The kit was more intelligent than he let on….and besides what child wouldn't know all about his mother? And this was a demon-child after all….They stopped at the door and Sesshomaru turned to look down at her. "Kagome dear is there something you aren't telling me about Inuyasha?" he said. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Um…no…not one that I can think of right now…" she said.

'Hn.' Okay he'd let it slide for now….she should've spilled it out by now even if he hadn't asked her….must have been a traumatic experience and who had saved her?

Oh yes Inuyasha was a dead demon walking….

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	11. A deal is to die for

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 11: A deal to die for_

_-With Kagome-_

She felt Sesshomaru's grip on her tighten and wondered what he was thinking about. Did something bad happen? Something that made him remember something else? They walked in and Kagome saw Inuyasha's eye's narrow….she was holding onto Sesshomaru tightly… or was it Sesshomaru holding Kagome tightly?

_-End Kagome- _

"Kagome! Thank god you're finally out of that bloody room!" he walked his way over to the pair only to have Yumi hold onto his shirt. He turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. What was she doing? Yumi sighed and then shook her head. Why couldn't Inuyasha sense it? He was a demon, okay half...but a demon nonetheless.

"She's not going anywhere with you…._little brother_." Sesshomaru said.

"She's my mate! Go find your own!" and Inuyasha tried walking closer.

Not really a good thing to say cause Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and flashed red. Kagome gulped. Not a good thing to say to _someone else's _mate…. Sango shook her head, she wasn't about to intervene into this. Yumi looked scared…for Inuyasha's life? Or was it the wrath of her lord? Shippo gritted his teeth and Inuyasha was well…just being himself.

'Bakas…The both of them. They get along as well as a cat does a mouse….' Kagome thought shaking her head.

"Stop." Miroku said in an eerily calm, firm and cold voice. Kagome then decided to speak, finding her voice and then said,

"Inuyasha-no-Baka! You…You…You…" Inuyasha's ears flattened and thought she was going to sit him to hell but she didn't.

"Inuyasha. You were talking aloud in my castle and that's unacceptable. I should kill you for causing havoc in my palace." Sesshomaru started smoothly. Everyone waited for certain bloodshed but it didn't come. "But I cannot kill or shed blood in front of my ma…Kagome. He'd almost said _mate_…but he'd rather Inuyasha finding that out. Hanyou noses must be really bad if he couldn't tell.

'**Yeah…He's standing way to close to our mate and can't tell. What a waste of a demon.' His beast muttered. **

His eyes flashed to red and then back to gold without anyone noticing. Inuyasha was still going to die though….no matter what his mate said or wanted. She'd need to learn about the demon ways as soon as possible.

"This Sesshomaru has a deal to make." He said.

_-Complete silence in the room- _

"Which is what? Come on, we don't have all day here! We gotta get back to go hunting for jewel shards!" Inuyasha said in an exasperated voice. Sesshomaru wanted to poison him with his claws but was only stopped by Kagome who gave him a soft smile, shaking her head no.

"This Sesshomaru will assist you in hunting for shards, after all, Kagome needs protecting as well as your group…. and Inuyasha you are a _worthless protector_ and fighter." Sesshomaru said emphasizing 'worthless…' He loved pissing Inuyasha off whether he was aware of this or not.

"Why are you all of a sudden concerned for her well being? And it wasn't me that tried to kill her last time! You tried killing her with your whip-thingy!" Inuyasha asked angrily. Oh yeah…Sesshomaru had forgotten about that…

"Why aren't you concerned for her well being at all?" Sesshomaru said.

"I really don't know why you decided to butt in all of a sudden you bastard but I can assure you that I am fully capable of taking care of _what is mine_…." Inuyasha began. Sesshomaru flexed his claws thinking, 'That's it! This bastards going DOWN!'

'Not Again!' Kagome thought moaning inwardly. he knew why Inuyasha was pissed and figured that Inuyasha was too angry to think straight. Still….

"Good. Then it's all settled. We start out first thing in the morning." Sesshomaru said in a regal tone, and Sango watched him rub circles on Kagome's back and Inuyasha's eye twitching. Sango sighed. 1….2…3 and…..

"Wait! Kagome! You're running off with him again? What the hell is going on here? You don't own her Sesshomaru bastard! **Kagome is MINE!**" and Inuyasha ran after them.

_**Oh no he didn't… **__**everyone thought. **_

Sesshomaru turned and smirked at his _little brother_….

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said from behind him panicking a little. Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up, poison dripping from his claws burning him…. Inuyasha gasping for breath.

"Inuyasha. If you should wish for a longer life then before you open that hanyou mouth of yours get your facts straight." Sesshomaru said in a soft voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine, even Kagome. He threw him out the window in disgust, as if he was touching something vile and filthy. Then he grabbed Kagome's wrist and walked with her towards the door….both disappearing behind it.

_-Inuyasha's P.O.V- _

Why…What….was going on? And why was he agreeing with his brother? To hunt for shards with him? Wait…when did he say he agreed anyway? Was this some sort of weird brotherly bonding? Ick….

Inuyasha jumped up and looked around. 'Damnit! Every single bloody f-ing time! They leave me behind! Even the Hentai and the slayer! They probably left together and are probably f-ing each other senseless….yeah everyone knows they love each other dearly….' With those thoughts he walked out of the study, never noticing that Yumi was behind him all this time. 'Inuyasha…..'

_-End Inuyasha's P.O.V-_

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

No one spoke. Kagome was afraid to open her mouth and Sesshomaru looked composed, cold and pissed all in one. No one noticed Shippo run after Kagome and Sesshomaru and then right out of the blue he spoke up, shocking Kagome. "Hey Kagome-mama you kinda smell like Sesshomaru-sama…." Shippo began in an uncertain voice. Kagome froze and Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. Naive child… Kagome then told Shippo to go off and play with Rin.

"I can't believe that you want to come and help us hunt for shards Sesshomaru." Kagome said smiling though looking at the ground. "I was well…shocked. I mean, don't you have better things to do?"

"It sounds like you don't want me around my dear mate…." Sesshomaru said, trying to sound hurt.

'_Mate?' Kagome thought. And then it hit her…Fu…! they had sex and that meant that they were and know she was and that could mean…_

'Oh hell no…' Kagome thought. But she couldn't ask him that! So humiliating! so...She'd just have to ask Yumi when she saw her.

-Yumi-

She wondered whether she could ask Sesshomaru-sama if she could accompany them on thier journey...she'd be near Inuyasha and she could watch Kagome-sama as her personal maid. Worked out perfectly. 'Oh just listen to yourself Yumi!' she thought. Pining over the prince of the western lands! Like he'd just love you with open arms! He's probably got a million other demonesses lined up! he won't even look at you!'

Then she turned her back on Inuyasha and sighed and went on her way...

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	12. Rough mornings part 1

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 12: Rough mornings…part 1_

_-Next day in western palace- (with everyone assembled in Sesshomaru's study)_

_-Yumi-_

Yumi couldn't believe her luck…she'd actually been allowed permission to accompany the group on their journey for the shards. She just didn't notice Inuyasha looking her way. Pity…

_-Inuyasha- _

He couldn't believe that he was going to search for shards with his brother no less. Kagome seemed to be happy about it though. Good thing that they were leaving Shippo with Rin. When he'd almost bonked Shippo in the head Sesshomaru stopped him with an icy glare and almost poisoned him with his claws until Kagome stopped him and yelled a very loud 'sit' instead. He sighed….things wouldn't be the same anymore. First it was just him and Kagome, then Shippo and then Sango and Miroku and now they were adding on his half-hated brother. Kagome wouldn't even let him fight with Sesshomaru and yelled 'sits' more than usual…weird. He turned around to see Sango and Miroku and a blush was on her cheeks. He saw that personal maid…That Yumi right? She sure was strange but kinda pretty now that he thought about it.

_-Sango and Miroku- _

Both could cut the tension with a knife…..

_-Sesshomaru- _

Odd how Inuyasha was being silent and in deep thought about something. "Let's go." He said in his calm voice.

"Oi! You are not the boss of this group! This is my pack and I decide…." Inuyasha began.

"SIT!"

**(BOOM!) **

Kagome huffed angrily. Leave it to Inuyasha to behave in such a disrespectful manner. His pack indeed. She glared into the 'Inuyasha crater' and knew it would be a while before he came around. He was delaying them again….She gracefully sat down on a sofa sighing and looked at Sesshomaru with a meaningful glance. She knew that no doubt when they went on their journey they would run into Kouga…and other _insignificant_ lesser demons. And then they'd need to stop by Inuyasha's forest so Kagome could go home and resupply and **there** they would run into more trouble….like Kikyo.

'_But why does that bother you? And especially now?' _her conscious asked her meaningfully.

Yeah why did it? Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was thinking and gave a regal sigh. Things and problems never seemed to lessen for Kagome…and the way she handled it…. Well…he respected it. Sango and Miroku followed suit and sat down with her. 'Baka.' Both of them thought. Miroku looked over at Sesshomaru and knew that there was only so much that Kagome could stop him from doing. Sesshomaru sure had a lot of patience when it regarded his brother…but then again maybe it was Kagome's doing that stopped him from sending Inuyasha to hell.

_-Kagome- _

Odd how Inuyasha hadn't noticed that she smelled like Sesshomaru and knew that she was mated. Sesshomaru had said that Hanyou's noses weren't as good as a full demon's but still….maybe he was ignoring it and would bring it up later cause he didn't want to die? And also because there was no fighting allowed in the palace unless you were Sesshomaru or a guard/assassin/sentinel? Inuyasha was sure taking a long time getting out of that crater today….

_-Inuyasha-_

"$&&&!"

_**Yumi looked appalled…. **_

_**Sango raised an eyebrow….. **_

_**Miroku shook his head…**_

_**And Kagome gasped.**_ Such colorful language had never been heard to this extent from him.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha as he got up out of his crater. He would not allow such language around his mate! In his presence or in this group! He got up out of his chair and pinned Inuyasha to the wall by the neck. "I will not allow you to use such language around your group as well as my ma…Kagome." He said coldly. Actually very coldly that everyone shivered behind him…even Kagome. He punched Inuyasha, didn't see everyone wince behind him and then threw him back into his 'sit' crater. He went back to his chair and looked calm as if nothing had happened. Everyone sweat-dropped at the both of them. They would never change. And it looked like when Inuyasha found out about Kagome and Sesshomaru things would only get worse...and Kouga was no exception either.

"I think while we're waiting we should do something constructive." Sesshomaru began and smirked at Kagome who blushed red which had gone unnoticed by Miroku the hentai who would usually catch on to what was being said. Hentai things in fact.

_'Baka! How can he joke about something like this and right now too?' _Kagome thought, a blush still staining her cheeks. "We'll be back soon...Taijiya...Monk." Sesshomaru said regally, grabbed Kagome by the wrist and led her out the door.

Looks like they'd be really delayed now….

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (arriving in thier room)_

He nuzzled her neck as she shivered. He always made her feel special as if she was worth something...as if she was a being that deserved to be loved...He nibbled on her lower lip, tasting her, teasing her and his hands started trailing down her body. and then suddenly...

**(BOOM!)**

.. it seemed to Sesshomaru that someone wanted to die early...very early. How dare someone disturb him and him pleasuring his mate?

The door slammed open and a gasp...

**"WHAT THE FUCK!"**

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please Read and review!_


	13. Rough mornings part 2

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 13: Rough mornings…part 2_

_-Sesshomaru's room-_

"WHAT THE?" Inuyasha yelled staring at the bed It was dark and he couldn't see the female sleeping with Sesshomaru. "Who is….." Inuyasha pointed at her. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, strode over to the door and slammed it in Inuyasha's face.

_-Sesshomaru's study- (with Inuyasha) _

Ah! The audacity of that bastard! Hitting him, insulting him and he kept disappearing with Kagome to god-knew-where…and who was that female in his room? weird. And this was in **his** palace too! He was the one that broke the rules not him! He huffed and made his way over to the fireplace, standing in front of it watching as the flames licked the wood. His amber eyes glowed in the fire as he frowned. Oh yes he'd get even with that pathetic being he called his brother. He always appeared when he was unwanted. Took things that shouldn't be his if he just so as _wished_ it….Damn it to hell even he was a rich lord that a million demonesses fawned over and thought he was hot stuff.

'_Jealous are we? Maybe insulted?' _his conscious asked Inuyasha.

No. Wait! Wasn't his stupid conscious supposed to be on his side?

_-With Yumi- _

She watched his inner turmoil with himself. His hair unkempt, his demeanor not that 'up to the lords standards…' So that was why Lord Sesshomaru had thrown Inuyasha-sama out of the castle….

_-With Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

"Err…ha-ha…uhm…Sesshomaru? Where are we going?" she asked him. Sure he was her mate but uh…right now she didn't know if she…. and then again…but that wasn't the point now was it? He was a demon…and even if she ….but that didn't solve anything! Oh great they were all as good as dead now!

He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her and then smirked. So she thought they were going to….."We are going to 'our' room to get ready of course Kagome. No time to do any of 'that' after all everyone needs their energy for the trip correct?" Sesshomaru said as if stating the obvious. She flamed red and then turned her head away, crossing her arms and huffed as if she hadn't heard him.

_-With Miroku and Sango- _

"So Sango when do you think we will be leaving?" Miroku said plopping on the very comfy couch. Sango unconsciously sat next to him, 'scooted' closer and whispered, "Houshi-sama…I'm worried…I…When Inuyasha finds out he's going to…."

"Do not worry, everything will be alright in the end Sango my love." He said holding her hands in his, eyes smiling down at her. She nodded as if trying to believe him and then turned to see a still fuming Inuyasha and that Yumi demoness who seemed to look at Inuyasha with a mixture of worry, confusion and possibly love? Could she _actually_ care about a hanyou? Prince or not? Of course Inuyasha wasn't that bad-looking (well his bad attitude problem covered all that up). She grinned suddenly, she'd bet Miroku would love to hear that she thought Inuyasha was good-looking. Mind you, Not on a 'I think you're as hot as hell' but as a 'good-looking friend.'

"Keh! Those two better get here soon. If I didn't know any better I swear those two act like mates more than mortal enemies! That reminds me!" Inuyasha then whipped around to look at the Houshi and Sango. "Tell me again why he's coming along with us? We're just as good without him! Kagome and me make a good team ya know!" 'umm….' Miroku thought wondering what to say. 'Because Sesshomaru will rip out your insides if you tell him that _you and Kagome make a good team.'_Not something you want to say to someone's mate…

"Um Inuyasha-sama…." Yumi began respectfully. He whipped around to face her and said, "Yeah what?"

"Perhaps it would be better for all of us if we waited and asked them when they arrive. I think it is unfair to everyone if we jump to conclusions and falsely accuse the wrong person which would lead only to hurt. I do believe that whatever Kagome-sama has done thus far it has been honorable and just. Do you think that she would go behind your back and do something dishonorable? Hasn't she always told you and given you everything you asked for?"

Sango's eyebrow twitched. So did mating Sesshomaru count in this one?

Miroku was just glad that Sesshomaru _was _coming. There would be _even more_ bad blood now….

"Yeah you're totally right Yumi. What was I thinking?" Inuyasha sighed and then sat on the sofa across from Miroku and Sango while Yumi had a happy expression on her face.

Both Miroku and Sango thought the same thing, She calmed him down like no one else could? She got through his thick skull?

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- (their chambers) _

"Clothing? Check."

"Weapons? Check."

"Half-Shikon? Check."

"Food supply? Check."

"Handsome demon checking me out? Priceless." Kagome said going down her list.

She just had to add the last one but didn't notice Sesshomaru smirk wider even more when she said that. Hey she was just trying to annoy him but he took it the other way…..

'**Mate called us handsome!'** his beast said happily.

Kagome should've checked that rule # 1 is to not taunt a demon, especially one that has a 'thing' for you and rule # 2 is you cannot outrun or avoid a demon who wants you bad…but you can bloody well try…

"Okay Sesshomaru we're ready to….go—ooahhh!" Kagome said as she felt herself being carried towards the bed. "Wait I thought you said to save our energy and stuff?" Kagome said.

"I can always carry you my koi…." Sesshomaru said in a mischievous voice and kissed her forehead.

'…'

_-Study- _

"What is taking them so long!" Inuyasha said jumping off of the sofa and pacing. "What does Sesshomaru have to wear makeup or something? Is his red eye shadow running or something? Does he need to wear cover-up to cover all those zits?"

Sango started laughing. She knew what all those words meant. Kagome often brought makeup with her here and she knew all about it. Yumi didn't know what this 'cover-up' and 'zits' were but the way he said it, it sounded funny but she didn't dare laugh. It wouldn't do anyone good to ridicule the Lord of the Western lands.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! Thanks. _


	14. It's against the law sort of part 1

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 14: It's against the law…sort of part 1_

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru-_

They were just about ready to go when Kagome told Sesshomaru told to put her down and the fact that she and (everyone else) needed all their energy for this journey. Sesshomaru looked hurt and then a mischievous glint appeared on his face. "Well are you sure? I would make sure that it'd be worth your…."

"**STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER!" **Kagome said effectively cutting him off. She wagged her finger in front of his face. "You should know better than to…." Sesshomaru, who was completely ignoring her, took her finger and started sucking on it. Now this seemed familiar somehow and Kagome just stared at him. Damn him and his sexiness…

'_Gotta stop now…Kagome you're strong! Stop him before it's too late!'_ her conscious said to her.

Then all of a sudden they heard a voice from Sesshomaru's study and Sesshomaru having excellent ears (lucky dog….literally) stopped his actions and his eyes turned a shade of pink when he heard,

'_What does Sesshomaru have to wear makeup or something? Is his red eye shadow running or something? Does he need to wear cover-up to cover all those zits?' _

and then the sound of laughter….

"Erm….Sesshomaru?" Kagome said pulling her fingers away.

"Come Kagome." Was all he said and took her by the arm and pulled her along with him. Damn this wasn't going to be pretty was it? She thought. Inuyasha was digging his own grave….so to speak. Sesshomaru ignored all the bows the demons/demonesses in the hall sent him. One would wonder why they did so because Sesshomaru never paid them any heed anyway…but he was the LORD….oh well…

'_And you're the LADY here.'_ Her conscious said smugly. Kagome didn't bother responding to that.

"I hear them coming! Now we can finally start this bloody journey!" Inuyasha said. Yumi sighed as she waited for the Lord and The Lady to come through the doors. It wasn't like she was jealous about Inuyasha liking Kagome, she knew that he couldn't have her in the end and she also knew that her 'rank and status' was lower than the royal demon courts but it was always nice to wish and wonder what could be. Hey if Lord Sesshomaru could fall in love with a human and mate her then maybe Yumi had a chance of Inuyasha finally noticing her. She gave Inuyasha this look behind his back and the only one that saw it was Sango.

'Hm….Now wasn't this interesting? Who would've thought that anyone…let alone _anything_ (A/N: Yeah I know I'm being mean) could love Inuyasha?' Sango thought.

Kagome and Sesshomaru chose that moment to saunter into the study, arm in arm which hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone.

Sango smiled…

Miroku smirked lecherously behind his sleeve…

Yumi gave a knowing look…

And alas, Inuyasha roared "W-THE-FFFFFFFFFFFFFF?" and everyone turned to look at him. Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's arm and then grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and tossed him across the room and Inuyasha smashed against the bookcase making some books fall on his head.

(Slam!)

(Crash!)

(Boom!)

"How dare you use such language in front of my ma…Kagome?" Sesshomaru said and then picked Inuyasha up again and tossed him into another bookcase. Yumi clenched her jaw and bit her lip. If he hadn't been the lord she would've told him to stop it because it was hurting Inuyasha. But of course that was the point wasn't it?

(A/N: There's a good reason why Sesshomaru isn't telling Inuyasha that Kagome's his mate. Of course everyone knows he'd love to rub it into his face.)

(Slam!)

(Crash!)

(Boom!)

and more books fell on his head.

"OWWWWW!" When Inuyasha was down on the ground Yumi bent down and asked if Inuyasha was okay, if he had broken anything (etc)….. Sesshomaru didn't bother to berate her saying he wasn't worth it and instead turned towards his mate Kagome. He walked over to her and then nuzzled her neck.

"Are you upset Koi? Because this Sesshomaru can kill him if you so wish…." He said in a sincere voice.

(blink)

(blink)

(blink)

"Um no! that's okay really!" Kagome said. She looked up at him and sighed at his look. It was of hunger and want. A look that read, 'You're mine! Ha-ha!' (Insert possessive growl). Well why not? They were mates…

"Hey you!" Inuyasha said finally getting up.

"Inuyasha give it a rest for a while would you?" Miroku said in a firm voice. "Do not behave like you're a child."

"Watch who you're calling a child Ya' pervert!" Inuyasha said currently forgetting the Sesshomaru/Kagome thing.

"Come." Was all Sesshomaru said and everyone slowly made their way out of the study. As everyone walked out of the vast gates of the palace Sesshomaru put a cape around Kagome so she could keep warm and Kagome blushed thanking him.

"Oi! Hands off my woman!" Inuyasha said waving his hands in the air in exasperation. No one bothered to respond to him.

"Where to first O Lord?" Sango began courteously.

"The mountains in the south-west, that's where Kagome had said she spotted a demon sighting." Sesshomaru said softly looking at his mate. Kagome smiled back and then a sudden thought occurred to her

'_The mountains of the south-west were Kouga's domain!'_

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review. _


	15. It's against the law sort of part 2

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 15: It's against the law…sort of part 2_

_-The group- (on their way south-west)_

.. and that's all there was to it. She did NOT want a run-in with that wolf. It would only make Inuyasha get into an argument with Kouga and then Kagome'd have to sit him, Kouga would claim Kagome as his and Inuyasha would say she wasn't it, and then Sesshomaru would get mad and want to spill the blood of both. It didn't show on her face that she was upset or in her aura because then Sesshomaru would find out that she was worried and then he'd kill the source that was worrying Kagome…and that source? Was none other than namely Kouga.

Currently both (Her and Sesshomaru) were in front of the group, Yumi and Inuyasha were in the back towards their right side and Miroku and Sango were in the back towards their left side. Kagome didn't dare look back at Sango. What now? What would happen now? A run in with Kouga was something she was not looking forward to.

'_Of course your (ahem) mate will keep you safe ne?'_ her conscious said to her. Yes…true but….

"Kagome! You sure you felt something coming this way?" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I felt the power of something…" Kagome said slowly.

"Feh! Could've been anything…." Inuyasha said mumbling. Kagome blinked at him and Sesshomaru growled causing Inuyasha to jump and glare back. 'What does Kagome see in you! You bastard!' Inuyasha thought seething.

"Inu-yaaa-shaa!" Kagome began and Inuyasha flinched. Damn. He was so a goner.

"baka! Si…."

Suddenly a whirl of wind passed by them and caused Kagome to hold her skirt down. Oh just perfect….two shards….Kouga….

Just great. This would make her day….she sighed and then turned to look at him as he grabbed her hands and said, "Kagome I've come to see…." But his sentence was cut off by none other than Sesshomaru. He grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a tree.

"Hands off Kagome…worthless demon."

Whaaa….and Kouga was all starry-eyed.

"I'm sorry you're **WHAT?** How did that happen? When did that happen? KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled and his brother smirked at him.

"Jealous are you DEAR brother?" Sesshomaru said flexing his claws.….Inuyasha blinked and turned to Kagome who bit her lip in apprehension.

'Demons…..' she thought.

Sango looked amused. Never a dull day with the Taisho brothers….they cared about each other in their own weird and twisted way….nevertheless….

Kouga got up and then brushed himself off. "What are all of you doing in these parts anyway? I would've thought that all of you would still have been in the western domain."

"Jewel shard sightings Kouga." Kagome said in a calm manner and came to stand by Sesshomaru who was still giving Kouga an evil eye. How dare that filth touch his beloved mate? HIS mate. It didn't matter whether they knew or not...Kagome was his and no other male would be allowed to touch her...

'**That's right! You tell him boss!'** his beast said.

'…'

"I think that it would be best if we all took some rest for now to sooth our nerves." Miroku said in a calm and composed manner. Everyone turned to look at him. Leave it to him to act all calm.

"Monk…" Inuyasha started.

"**SITTT!"** Kagome said. The ground shook and Inuyasha fell flat on his face.

**(BOOM!) **

No never a dull day with the both Taisho brother's…..

So she'd been forgotten. It was quite understandable really. She was just a handmaid to people and 'forgettable.' Yumi sighed and shook her head. Sesshomaru's mate…This Kagome….she was really quite something. To order the brother's around like that. However, how unfair that Kagome-sama should 'sit' Inuyasha-sama so he would fall on his face like that. He could get severely hurt like that. She knelt down to shake Inuyasha-sama so he could get up. 'I wish…' She thought. Then she shook her head and ridded herself of those vile and evil thoughts. It was wrong of her to think like that…..She was just a lonely handmaid and was in no position to judge and contradict royalty, especially those of the royal demon court.

Kagome was watching this the whole time. Hmm….So Yumi had a thing for Inuyasha? Who would've thought that anyone would love or like Inuyasha after what had happened. Genuine concern was hard to come by these days…..

"Kagome." Sesshomaru began running a hand through her hair as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He ignored the looks Kouga was throwing him. Really, did that wolf think that he of all demons could scare this Sesshomaru? What a laugh.

"Hm...Yes?" Kagome said softly looking up into his gold eyes. How beautifully wonderfully….

"KAGOME!" Kouga said still in his _'Kagome will you be my mate please!'_ state angry to see Sesshomaru touching 'his Kagome.'

"Kah-goh-meeee…" Inuyasha said getting up suddenly and coughed. Kagome turned looking quite irritated. How dare they snap her out of her_ 'la-la land daze!' _

Sango sighed and motioned to Miroku that they'd better start to unpack and start to settle down. The others would follow soon enough. Once you got Kagome going (being mad and all) there was no stopping her until she was done. Sango put Kagome's yellow pack on the ground and started to take things out of it. Sleeping bags, water bottles, metal bowls to cook with and whatnot. Yumi got down with her and started to help.

"You know you don't have to help me Yumi." Sango began.

"I know but it's what I do at home and around work." Yumi said.

"Well if you want to." Sango said uncertainly. "Do you...do you like working for Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. I do...at least I did until..." Yumi trailed off and looked in the direction of Inuyasha and changed the subject, quite abruptly. "So do they fight like this often?" Yumi said as she poured water into the bowl.

"Hmm…it depends…. are you talking about Kouga and Inuyasha? Or Sesshomaru and Inuyasha? Or the four of them together? Or Inuyasha and Kagome? Or Kagome and Kouga?" Sango asked her.

"Uhm…Kagome-sama, Inuyasha and Kouga." Yumi said hoping what she said wasn't too much info for her…..and she was being nosy.

"It's a long story and it involves another priestess too. Uhm…How 'bout we discuss this tomorrow on our journey and for now I'll tell you that Inuyasha and Kouga are both overprotective of Kagome. Both are jealous and I think that they don't even know why. Inuyasha doesn't reveal his feelings towards Kagome but he protects her…you could say he's confused." Sango said smiling.

"So Inuyasha-sama likes Kagome-sama?" Yumi began in a voice that anyone could guess sounded sad and defeated.

_-Background- _

"_Inu-trasha she's my woman!" Kouga said. _

"_No she's mine!" Inuyasha yelled and pulled out his sword. _

"_So you love her?" Kouga said smirking. _

"_NO! it's not like that at all!" Inuyasha said. _

_-End Background- _

"Hm…Yes…and No…well I'm not sure anymore." Sango said thoughtfully.

_-Background- _

"**BOOM!"**

"**&$#$$&&!" **

"**OWWWWW!" **

_-End Background-_

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

Sesshomaru's arms were wrapped around Kagome to prevent her from running into battle, which no doubt she would. She was self-less Kagome, willing to risk anything for any of the ones she cared about. Sesshomaru wouldn't have any of that. Not anymore.

"Anata do you think they're okay?" Kagome asked him.

"They're demons koi…I'm sure they're just fine." Sesshomaru said in his regal tone.

Then seeing they're fallen forms he thought, 'Or not…' It'd be so much fun when they told everyone that him and Kagome were together.

after all, everyone needed a little fun and humor in life…..

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	16. being sexy has no real definition

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 16: Being Sexy has no real definition…_

_-With the group- (night time)_

Inuyasha and Kouga had finally stopped arguing with each other when they saw Sesshomaru's arms around their Kagome. Their eyes turned red and were about to pounce on Sesshomaru and rip him to shreds but alas, Kagome was in his arms.

"Shouldn't we all turn in for the night? We have a very long journey ahead of us." Miroku said being the words of wisdom (for a change).

"Yes. All that arguing and me sitting people…**(BOOM!)** oops sorry Inuyasha…"Kagome said hastily and then continued. "I sure could use a bath…." And Sango nodded at this.

"Yumi would you care to join us?" Sango said. Yumi looked a little shocked. Bathe with the ladies? That had never happened before…. "Yes…we've got loads to discuss." Kagome said and grinned like she knew something Yumi herself didn't know.

"Oi! Who said that it was okay for…." Inuyasha began before shutting up seeing Sesshomaru's expression.

"My.. ma…Kagome wishes for a bath…you dare to question or disagree with her?" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha gave him a questioning look….he wasn't that dense. Did he just call Kagome his? Sesshomaru didn't make mistakes when speaking (whenever and if ever he spoke.) Nor did he lie. Kouga hadn't caught on so he just sat back against a tree trunk, probably waiting for Kagome when she came back so he could lavish her once again on how wonderful she looked when she was clean. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just stood where they were glaring daggers at each other.

_-Kagome, Sango and Yumi- (hot springs) _

Kagome leaned against a heated rock with her arms crossed. Both her and Sango were trying to get her to admit she liked Inuyasha more than a friend. "You know it's true so why don't you just admit it! You're all blushing and everything too!" Kagome said giggling and splashing Yumi with a little water.

"Oh I jus….it's not like that! I do…no that's not what I meant…I can't…oh but really I…" Yumi began stuttering. And Sango laughed a little too. How cute is that? She started to sing the song Kagome had taught her "Inuyasha and Yumi sitting in a…."

**(BOOM!) **

"What do you suppose that was? Oh no! Are Kouga and Inuyasha at it again?" Kagome said looking in the direction of the camp.

"But Sesshomaru is there to set them straight Kagome! So don't worry…." Sango said reassuringly.

"I'm not worried about them being set straight by Sesshomaru….but I am worried that he'll kill them…he always does get aggravated quickly when things don't go his way…." Kagome mumbled.

"And how do you know him so WELL?" Sango said mischievously.

"Kagome is the lady of the western lands Sango sama! I thought everyone would've known it by now! That's why I was confused as to why Inuyasha-sama and Kouga-sama were arguing about wanting a mated female when her mate, Sesshomaru-sama was clearly standing RIGHT THERE." Yumi said. She took a deep breath…wow…she'd never said so much (in one sentence) in her whole life….

Sango's eyebrow twitched. **"KA-GO-ME-EE! **How come I didn't know about this?" Sango said in a happy, miffed, squealing, high-pitched, annoyed sort of voice.

"I….err…it must've slipped my mind?" Kagome said laughing scratching her head. Sango gave her a little hug.

"I'm going to go back to camp now and see whether anything is needed at camp." Yumi said as she hastily got dressed and went off towards camp. Sango looked at her from the corner of the eye and sighed. Yumi….this girl needed to cool down. She was always worried about whatnot and whether she was going to get into trouble. Then suddenly she felt something, a powerful demon aura coming this it be? Maybe? Hmmm….

She gave Kagome a wicked smirk and then said she was off to camp to monitor 'her wonderful and loving lecher's behavior.' She dressed in five seconds flat and disappeared into the moonlight. Kagome just blinked. What was that all about?

_-With the boys- (all the girls wondering what they were up to.) _

"If We're not allowed to move or go anywhere then you're not either!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru. "Sure…you say that you are just 'going to go and patrol the lands' but we got some naked women around….and who knows that you're not just well you know! F…. your Honor speech!"

**(BOOM!)**

And Sesshomaru knocked him out with the hilt of his sword. "This Sesshomaru is not a lecher…who leers at unsuspecting females unlike some." With that he went in the opposite direction of the girls. Kouga cracked one eye open as he watched him walk away from the group. God that demon was more insufferable and annoying than Inuyasha! But he didn't dare pick a fight with him and he knew that Sesshomaru would just blink wondering why...just why Kouga had the audacity to pick a fight with him. He was much too important to be fighting against such 'rubbish.' Kouga knew he wouldn't be the last one standing against Sesshomaru.

Miroku was meditating, completely immune to the going-on's or maybe he was having lecherous thoughts about his lovely Sango and was trying to tap into her energy so he could see her naked….

(A/N: lol)

Sango came walking into camp and saw Miroku…. 'Meditating my ass!' she thought and bonked him on the head and poor Miroku now had swirly eyes. She grabbed him by the collar and hissed (so no one could hear them) "How dare you have dirty thoughts about me!" and then let go. As an after thought she asked, "Did you see anything?"

_-Sesshomaru- _

'How dare that vile filth of a hanyou think that this Sesshomaru is a peeping tom!' he wished he could've shredded his brother, correction: half-brother. If this Sesshomaru wanted to spy then it would be on his beloved mate! And that was allowed because they were fully mated!

'**Damn straight! Now go find your woman you slugger!' **His beast said happily.

_-With Kagome- (now alone) _

Sango had just ran off without any really good explanation. So had Yumi. Then Kagome opened her eyes feeling a presence of a demon aura. Crap! She didn't have her bows or her arrows with her!

"This Sesshomaru doesn't think you will need weapons my beloved mate." He said stepping out of the shadows. Kagome looked baffled. Damn! So that's why! Sango wanted to give Kagome alone time with him! GAH!

'_We'll thank her later…..'_ her conscious said smugly. _'Much later…..'_

"Ack! Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Kagome said.

"Hn."

"Don't you 'Hn' me!" Kagome said and crossed her arms. He came closer and then said, "Well then what should this Sesshomaru **do **to please you my dear?"

"Ah-ha-ha!" Kagome said, flushing and then scratched her head and then turned redder as Sesshomaru's warm skin touched hers.

"Ah Koi why do you shiver such? We are, after all, mates…." Sesshomaru said in a smoky, sexy voice and kissed Kagome's hand.

"I well…see the thing is Sesshomaru….We are after all out in the open and no one knows about us and…."

"All the better…." Sesshomaru said and then pulled a very naked Kagome out of the spring, making her 'eep' and she was pulled into his lap….

"Hmm…this seems familiar somehow…" Kagome said thinking aloud. "I've been naked in your lap before near springs…."

"Hn. Yes this Sesshomaru does remember that. Unfortunately I was unsuccessful in killing the certain Hanyou behind the trouble." His eyes glinted and then he whispered, basically purring, "Perhaps now is a good time to complete what we had first started my Koi." Kagome blushed as no answer to that came out. He took that as a yes and flashed her a predatory smirk.

_**-START LEMON- **_

He nuzzled her neck as he whispered in the wind. "Kagome….you truly are all mine."

She nodded her head clouded with lust. She inhaled his scent and melted into his embrace. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and he groaned inwardly. He ran a finger down her spine, wrapping an arm around her naked form and she moaned (softly) when he ran his hand down her thigh. (They didn't need Inuyasha running in hearing her moan and arousal in her scent.)

"This Sesshomaru always did wonder what Father saw in human women…" he began sexy, silky voice. He ran a hand down her lower back, tracing a finger across her hips. She found herself to be fascinated by his red stripes that were like tattoos on his body.

He gently pushed her to the ground and laid on top of her as he continued to assault her…..mouth on her breasts, nuzzling her neck, enjoying the sounds of her moans and the fact that her scent was starting to mix with his. She heard him take a deep breath and she didn't struggle when he touched her…she didn't struggle when he slid his finger inside her… She moaned. "Shhh…" He said mischievously. "We have to be quiet."

and she sighed as she felt his finger move inside her….and she moaned….oh god…it felt so good. "Sess-Sho-maaruu…." She groaned.

Why hadn't she just jumped him the moment she saw him when she came to the feudal era? Damn him and all his 'I despise human' speech. She should've handed him that damn sword and let him kill Inuyasha. He just had to have his arm be cut off didn't he? She actually felt bad for him when he lost it.

Going back to the subject ….but just let him continue his sexual torture moaning when he slid a second finger in her. He exhaled deeply, a breath he didn't know he'd been keeping in and covered his body with hers and he said one thing…."It might hurt a little when I'm inside you….but other than that…." And Kagome's little giggle stopped him.

"Haven't we been through this before? It's not like we're mating for the first time Sesshy-kun." Kagome said seductively. Ri—iii-gght….well then…

She had just arched her body upward waiting for him to fill her…..She gasped when he slipped into her and her walls tightened around him, holding him as he held her…in his arms. It was always different every time….it was hurting her but he kissed her tears away...whispering something in her ear and he had to hold her down so she could stay still…..

** (A/N: End Lemon)**

Pulling away, much to Kagome's disappointment, he nuzzled her neck and then said, "Well you best get cleaned up now huh?" and his chest rumbled with inward laughter at her cute pout.

"And what was that about not being a lecher Sesshy-kun?" she said.

"This Sesshomaru is not a lecher….for he only has eyes for his beloved mate." And kissed her soundly as she looked a little miffed that he could possibly love another. Yeah like she'd even let the other woman live. Sesshy was hers and she wasn't sharing him!

_-Clearing- (with everyone)_

"I wonder why Kagome-sama loves long baths…" Miroku thought aloud. 'And I also wonder why Sesshomaru decided to leave when he did. Being a (ahem) pretty good at picking up things, he'd heard a soft moan from the spring and grinned. Right then. He should've known. Baka Inuyasha… 'deserved it.' He thought and closed his eyes….meditating… 'I bet their pups will be very cute….' He thought.

"Keh! How should I know why that wench loves long baths! She's going to have a lot of explaining to do when she hauls her as…back here!" Inuyasha said and then looked into the fire, dejected that Kikyo wasn't present.

_-End Clearing-_

"You guys sure took a long time." Miroku said, his eyes closed. 'And how odd, _not very_ that they should arrive at the same time together.'

"Keh!" Inuyasha said trying not to look too concerned. Sesshomaru was fuckin' dangerous! He could've done anything to her. And Kagome was known to piss off the demon kind!

Sango gave Yumi a knowing look and Yumi blushed. It wasn't up to her to discuss what her lord did in his (ahem) spare time. Nor who he did it with. She sighed and looked at Inuyasha-sama. Would he never look at her?

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	17. So unlike Inuyasha

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 17: So unlike Inuyasha…_

_-Inuyasha-_

He was brooding from his tree and thinking and it was hurting his head. Kagome had come back at the same time that his half-bastard brother did. What did that mean? Why had Miroku thrown such a lecherous look at the both of them? And Kagome….he hadn't been 'close' enough to scent her properly cause his half-brother was taking up space next to her _'yeah come to think of it he's always next to her like he's on constant alert that something bad could happen to her and he's all protective over her and glares at anyone of the male species that come near her and Kagome didn't mind in the slightest.'_ Well like duh! Sesshomaru was the damn danger! But from where he had been Kagome did not smell the same….pure. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at his half-brother's silver head….it had better not be his doing other he'd kill him. At first he'd thought that it was because she was turning into a demoness but Kagome was a Miko.

'_So would Kagome be more appealing to you if she turned into a demoness? Would you stop running after your Kikyo?'_ his conscious said. Maybe she would. Then he'd have a chance to pounce on her and she'd accept it right? Because she loved him. 'Feh! I'm just jumping to conclusions…No maybe I'm not.' And then a thought came back to him when he'd been talking to that…Yumi demoness.

_-Flashback- _

'_Inuyasha-sama! Gomen! I did not mean to run into you like that!' _

'_Do you happen to know where Kagome is Yumi?' _

'_I…hai…umm she's with her intended….' _

'_She's with her who__? She doesn't have a bloody intended mate! Ohhh….I'm gonna rip that bloody bastard in half if he touches what is mine!'_

_-End Flashback- _

That's right. He threw that Yumi girl a look from where he was sitting and gave her a thoughtful look. She was treating Kagome with more respect than normal. But she HAD been taught to respect the higher royal Youkai society but this was kind of strange. It was like she knew something. His intended? It made his blood boil with anger. How dare anyone think like that?

Sesshomaru would **never** consider a human as his mate let alone someone that belonged to Inuyasha. Hatred for their species, both Hanyou's and Humans, ran deep through Sesshomaru, of this Inuyasha knew and didn't that smart ass half-brother of his know that he'd have hanyou pups? But Kagome was Miko, powerful or not, she could bare full demon pups….did Sesshomaru know that? Or maybe he was mating Kagome because he loved her and didn't care about what breed or type of pups they would have? Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru with an incredulous look. What the hell happened to his brother?

_She's with her intended…._

_She's with her intended…_

A flash of jealousy came and went through Inuyasha and he growled at his brother. His train of thought was broken by a voice, Yumi's. "Inuyasha-sama, dinner's ready." She'd caught his gaze on her when he thought she didn't notice. Why was he looking at her like that? Sango had been a big help with dinner because Yumi had no idea what this 'Ramen' was and showed her how to cook it.

"Yeah? Good." Inuyasha said and jumped down. He was pointedly ignoring Kagome and Sesshomaru who were sitting together by the fire, Kagome teasing Sesshomaru that if he didn't eat _her _Ramen then she'd have to force feed him and she'd enjoy doing that too.

Sango tensed as she pulled out utensils out of Kagome's pack. She could cut the tension in the camp with a knife and she didn't miss Inuyasha's growl. If they could just get along (for the sake of the Inu-tachi) just to destroy Naraku then it would be enough. Hey it wasn't as if they were asking both to join the boy scouts and build fires and make ropes and do projects together.

"So did you have a nice time at the Springs Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked her from opposite the fire. He was making sure to stay a ways away from her because he knew of their little playtime-'mating' thing. Hey, his Houshi training paid off in some way right? Pissing a demon off, especially if it regarded he was newly mated was not a good thing, so talking to Kagome over the fire sounded sufficient enough. Pity though, he'd be unable to grope Kagome only Sango. Hey he wanted to live and have his hand healed not hurt and killed. Yeesh….

"Yeah Miroku, I actually did." Kagome said without blushing because Inuyasha was staring right at her. Sesshomaru hid a smirk. Inuyasha didn't say anything as he ate up his Ramen, without any regards that there were females sitting amongst them and Sesshomaru gave him a look of disgust.

"So Kagome, when we travel tomorrow….do you want to ride on my back? You did say that you've been tired and fatigued lately." Inuyasha asked her finishing his bowl and looking at her expectedly and almost looking like he demanded a yes from her. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a side look as if asking why she hadn't told him she'd been tired lately.

Kagome coughed and then answered as best she could. "Uhm..no I don't think so…I think I'm better off walking because I've been uh….sore because I fell and tripped on tree roots a while ago and I got cuts and they kinda bled but I healed them with my healing powers!" Kagome finished because Sango and Yumi threw her a concerned look.

'Oh I see….' Sesshomaru thought wanting to give Inuyasha a winning smirk.

'Hn.' Inuyasha thought bristling. "Fine. Have it your way, but we gotta talk tomorrow about something." He said then jumped back onto a tree leaving Kagome with the dishes to be washed and giving Sesshomaru a chance to frown.

He gave his brother's back a glare. 'What is Kagome? Some sort of servant or a dish-maid?' To think that she should be treated as such! If Inuyasha DID happen (in some other alternate universe) to take her as his mate he'd order her, be disloyal to her, abuse her as his mate. She wasn't a slave!

'**That's right! She's the Lady of the West!'** his beast said eying Kagome hungrily.

"Kagome do you want me to wash? You did say that you weren't feeling well…" Sango said.

"No I could use the exercise and a chance to be alone for a while." Kagome said. She picked up the dishes and walked over to the springs, Sesshomaru eyeing her backside with a thoughtful look.

Miroku smiled inwardly and leaned against a tree, eyes closed. 'A sore Kagome huh?'

Sesshomaru smirked, 'Who said anything about being alone?' and disappeared into the dark of the night. Kagome was sitting on the ground and leaning over the spring humming something off-tune. He walked behind her and sat down and nibbled her earlobe.

"So you're a little sore are you? That means I did something right." he said eyes glowing with want in a predatory way smirking at her blush.

"You… you….cocky…you shouldn't be here! What if someone finds you here! What if someone finds us gone? What if…." Kagome was interrupted as Sesshomaru's lips descended onto hers, effectively shutting her up. His hands started to travel south and he cupped her sex and whispered. "Would you like this Sesshomaru to make you sore-_er_?" Then suddenly sighing he let her go and removed his hands.

"Hey whaja do that…." Kagome began confused but her question was answered.

"**KAGOME!" **And then out of no where Inuyasha appeared before them and narrowed his eyes. They were sitting too close and Kagome's hands were dry…he thought she was washing the dishes.

"What the hell are you doing here bastard?" Inuyasha said.

"Protecting her…." Sesshomaru said coolly as if it were obvious.

"Yeah…but who's going to protect her from you?" he said about to attack him, Sesshomaru not even flinching at his antics.

"SIT BOY!"

**(BOOM!) **

"Now where were we?" Kagome began sweetly looking at Sesshomaru.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	18. Miko gone bad? part 1

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 18: Miko gone bad? Part 1_

_-Clearing- (with the group)_

**(BOOM!) **

"Ah I wouldn't be too concerned about that." Miroku said to Yumi who gave the direction that the sound was coming from a worried look. "Happens all the time." He said.

"You know Yumi I think that its time you and I had a little talk." Sango said. Yumi looked up and gave her a questioning look.

"Can I come too?" Miroku said looking hopeful. "You do after all, need protection." He said. Sango's eye twitched. 'From you.' She thought. He would forever be a Hentai wouldn't he? Too bad she couldn't sit him like Kagome sat Inuyasha. Pity…she didn't have holy powers. Anyway, Sango pulled Yumi away from the clearing and of course out of earshot of Miroku. Sango stopped and then turned to look at Yumi, who seriously needed to get her priorities straight.

"I don't understand why you didn't do it yet." Sango said to her in a berating sort of way like she was trying to teach her little sister a lesson.

"I'm sorry? But I don't understand what you're…." Yumi said.

"Why don't you like 'make a move' on Inuyasha? I know you like him and always have! You know that Inuyasha can never have Kagome now that she's with Sesshomaru!

"Inuyasha will always love Kagome no matter what." Yumi said. "I cannot try to pry myself into his broken heart and didn't he or still love that Kikyo woman as well? That's like fighting with two other women!

"But when he finds out about the two of them then what?" Sango said.

"I am in a lower rank!" Yumi said a little upset that why Sango-sama was trying to coax her into trying to get her with Inuyasha-sama.

"It doesn't matter! You cannot decide who you fall in love with right? It just happens!" "Kagome got together with the most feared and cold-hearted demons of all times! Who knew that would happen? If I would've talked to her or told her about it before she would've laughed about it. She would've said 'Ah Sango that is the most absurd thing that I have ever heard.' Sango said.

"Kagome is neither hime nor a lady of the royal demon court but Sesshomaru loves her and vice versa! It just happens! Like I love a certain lecherous monk! I should use my common sense and avoid him at all costs but I love him! He is who he is and not to mention it's very endearing to hit him across the head with my boomerang." Sango said as an afterthought.

_-Miroku- _

He did wonder what the two of them were discussing because when Sango got fired up about something she wasn't about to back down from her goal. Ah that was his lady Sango. Now about Kagome and Sesshomaru…..he'd heard a 'sit' and he hoped that Sesshomaru hadn't killed him yet. No of course not, Kagome wouldn't let him, after all, they needed him for the battle with Naraku. Then he heard something interesting and how could he not have? for she was being very loud and he smirked.

'_He is who he is and not to mention it's very endearing to hit him across the head with my boomerang."_

'Yes what an endearing thought that was.' Miroku thought looking into the fire.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

"So you're protecting me are you?" Kagome said blue eyes glinting with some evil thought….Well Sesshomaru thought so anyway. "Now the real question is…. who is going to protect you from me Sesshomaru?" he didn't even blink when she started to come closer.

"So you wish to make me sore-_er?_" she said as she made her way into his lap. Sesshomaru couldn't believe the audacity of this onna! He usually made the first move!

"**Why do you complain? Mate can do whatever she likes to us…."** His beast said.

Kagome made her way over to him and then before she could pounce like the grateful cat she was but unfortunately for her they also had company.

"(Cough) (Cough) Ka-go-me….." Inuyasha said wheezing and about to get up from his crater when alas…..poor him…..

"SIT!"

**(BOOM!) and he was back on the ground. **

"Can't have him seeing us like this now can we?" Kagome said as she giggled at his amused expression and his regal sigh.

"But no doubt he shall find out about the both of us as well." He said.

"I'm surprised he hasn't yet. I mean my scent is all over you! He can't obviously think its Kouga or Miroku can he?" Kagome asked him now looking thoughtful.

'Hnn…' Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome turned back around and started with her dishes ignoring Sesshomaru's look of incredulousness. How dare she tease us then turn back to washing dishes! You don't arouse a demon then back off!

"Kagome he said grabbing her by the hips and pulling her close.

"Eeek! What are you doing Sesshomaru?" Kagome said squeaking. He smirked against her hair as he massaged her lower back.

"You dare and try to seduce this Sesshomaru?"

"I'm uh sorry?" she tried.

"Hn." He said and then started pulling her clothes off.

"Ack! What in the… Look not right now okay! Inuyasha's right there! There!" Kagome hissed at him and pointed at him lying on the ground, face down.

"All the more fun this will be my mate….." He said tugging her shirt off.

"Grrr…." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Hn. You know I like that. I just want to play." He said smirking and thrusted one of his long fingers into her tight passage. Kagome bit her lip trying not to moan out loud….Inuyasha was twitching.

Sesshomaru added another finger and Kagome hissed at him.

"Hmm…not a virgin you bad girl….." he said cockily.

"Sesshoma…ahh…." Kagome said holding him by the shoulders.

"Ka-go-mee?" Inuyasha said wheezing and trying to get up. Oh great…just perfect...not him. Not now!

She looked at Sesshomaru and gave him a, 'I'm so blaming this on you if he finds us like this….' Who just shrugged at her not looking scared at all.

"SIT!" Kagome said.

**(BOOM!)**

"#&(#!"

"Well done." He said smoothly. Kagome sighed and said,

"Oh just shut-up….."

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review! Thanks. _


	19. Miko gone bad? part 2

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 19: Miko gone bad? part 2_

_-Kagome's P.O.V-_

It was only a matter of time before Inuyasha found them out, he was after all, a demon. Why should it make her feel queasy in the stomach? Oh no...it wasn't that she felt guilty or anything, those days of being rejected and feeling sad were over. He had Kikyo and she could live with that...she had to. Inwardly she wanted to giggle (despite herself). Making love with Sesshomaru in front of Inuyasha's face (granted he wasn't looking of course) but still...hey she'd come across both him and Kikyo "doin' it" so why not her? she felt a little giddy and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her chuckle. Kagome giggling like a schoolgirl...how very odd. Not that she wasn't (still a schoolgirl).

**'Mate's gone mad!' **His beast said.

'Oh I don't know about that...It actually makes her sound cute.' Sesshomaru thought.

**'You would think that.' his beast said rolling his eyes. **

Kagome blinked suddenly as she saw a fully dressed Sesshomaru in front of her looking at something on the ground. When did he do that? It wasn't as if he had less articles of clothing to wear than her.

"Uhm...Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as she saw her kimono in front of her face. Sesshomaru handed her kimono back to her suddenly and then she knew why. Inuyasha struggled to get back up from his crater and Kagome frantically started to throw her kimono back on her hoping that it was on straight. She didn't even have time to utter the 'sit' command on Inuyasha when she found Sesshomaru correcting the way she had her obi on...of course she had fixed incorrectly.

She was a future girl and their attire wasn't wearing kimono's all the time was it? Of course she would say that wearing _**her**_ green outfit here wasn't really appropriate either. People thought she was some sort of harlot or prostitute. How times had changed...

"Oi! you get your bloody hands offa my Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly. His eyes flashed red at seeing his bastard half-brother's hands on Kagome's obi.

"And if this Sesshomaru says no?" he said smirking at his brother.

"Sesshomaru don't egg him on like that! It's only going to piss him off more!" Kagome hissed.

"Why you..." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. " I don't know why you even bother to look rather touch Kagome, She is a dirty human after all..."

**(BOOM!)** and Inuyasha went flying somewhere far away. Looked like he'd be out at least for a while.

_-Sango and Yumi- _

Sango bit her lower lip in indesicion wondering what to say to Yumi. This girl would forever think that she was lower than the dirt she stood on! She'd forever like Inuyasha (even though Sango wondered how anyone could ever love a two-timer) but Yumi wouldn't do anything about it! She wanted to help but wondered how to go about it. Inuyasha would no doubt give her hell for a while but he **HAD** noticed Yumi when they came to the western palace and that had to count for something right?

Yumi and Inuyasha were really one of the same...stubborn and thick-headed to admit their feelings to anyone.

"Right like I was saying earlier is that all you need to do is try to talk to him and even though he is still deeply infatuated with Kagome...you still have to try! for him Yumi..." Sango started. This girl had no backbone! What the hell? seriously...Did someone drill the fact into the servants heads that they were lower than low?

"Sango-sama I..." Yumi started sadly.

**(BOOM!) **

"What do you suppose that was?" Yumi began looking around. Sango grinned. Perfect. It was probably Inuyasha being tossed away for pissing Sesshomaru off about something. She'd just send Yumi on her way to 'heal' and 'help' Inuyasha and give them some alone time.

"Inuyasha. You best go and see if he's injured ne?" Sango said simply as she sent Yumi on her way. Ah the things she did sometimes...but the boy sure was dense to not figure out Kagome's scent yet and maybe that was a good thing and It'd give them more time to collect shards. The shikon shards...a burden that they all carried with them. Fragments that needed to be collected, the jewel that only brought unhappiness to all. But they, the inu-tachi, as a group tried to make the best of it. She sighed deeply as she stared at the sky. Sesshomaru and Kagome were coming back, she'd felt their auras and she waited for them, sitting against a tree.

"Do you wish to talk about it Sango my dear?" Miroku said watching her from the corner of his eye. She shrugged and didn't reply.

"No." she said. Stubborn dolts.

_-Yumi- _

She remembered Inuyasha from so long ago. They'd known each other since childhood. After so much time, however, falling for human miko's maybe he'd changed. She remembered Inuyasha, the day he left the western palace she was standing there watching him walk out of the gates, possibly the last time he'd walk through, possibly the last time she'd ever see him again. She swallowed, a lump caught in her throat at the prospect of having to never see him again.

'Inuyasha...'

_'It's been a long, long time since I've looked into the mirror_

_I guess I'll have time now my reflection's getting clearer_

_Now that your gone things will never be the same again._

_There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day_

_You're such a part of me_

_but I just pulled away._

_Well I'm not the same girl you used to know_

_I wish I'd said the words I never should_

_I know you had to go away_

_I died just a little_

_and I fear now _

_but you're the one I need_

_It could be that I_

_would cry just a little_

_just to have you back now, here with me_

_here with me._

But then here she had another chance of telling him how she felt about him. Maybe Sango was right and she had to listen to someone, she needed to listen to her heart.

_You know that silence is loud_

_and here is your heart_

_and I wanted so badly to be a part_

_of something strong and true _

_but I was scared and left it all behind. _

_I never will forget the look upon your face_

_How you turned away and left without a trace_

_but I understand that you did what you had to do_

_and I thank you. _

_I know you had to go away_

_I died just a little_

_and I fear now _

_but you're the one I need. _

"Inuyasha-sama?" Yumi began staring at the fallen and injured Inuyasha.

"Yumi? Ah looks like someone here cares about me..." Inuyasha said getting up.

_Here with me..._

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	20. Putting one's foot down part 1

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 20: Putting one's foot down part 1_

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome-_

"What?" Kagome asked him as they entered the clearing. He didn't answer her. Where was that useless maid of Kagome's? He didn't hire that Yumi girl to go running off doing god-knew-what with people and that half-breed was missing too. No surprise there. Both were probably _busy_...damn but his little brother would never change...Maybe it would be better if he sent them both of them on thier way...Kagome always had that Slayer, Sango with her and they didn't need extra. "What are you thinking about Sesshomaru?" Kagome said.

"I was thinking about Sango and Yumi and that..." Sesshomaru started only to be cut off by a very pissed off looking Kagome. What did he do?

"What?" Kagome hissed. "You've got some nerve there buddy!" and pointed at him.

'...' What was Kagome saying? Oh wait...she was jealous huh? and he grinned inwardly. Hmm...This could work to his advantage..but he wasn't prepared for what came next. Kagome gave a little war-cry and then jumped Sesshomaru from behind and caught him around the neck, hanging against him, her feet dangling a couple of feet from the ground. And all the while she was clinging to him for dear life and she still had the ability to berate him that he was being a _bad boy_...

"Sesshomaru baka! How dare you! baka! to think that you of all people! baka! Getting tired of me huh? baka! I am _your mate _baka!" Kagome started to tug at his hair then to get his attention. "Baka! You're not even paying attention to your beloved!"

'Oh no she didn't...she touched this Sesshomaru's pristine silky silver pretty hair...' he thought.

_**'What is mate doing?'**_ his beast said.

'I don't know but we'll humor her for the time being, after all this is quite entertaining.' Sesshomaru said to his beast.

**'Hn.' **His beast said. He'd rather have Kagome alone at a time like this...would've made things more interesting, well one couldn't have everything.

"You think you can have everything? baka! just because you think you're all high and mighty? baka! Will you care if I dissappear and never return? baka! Hell, I'd sit you to hell if I could!baka! you know what baka? I'm going HOME cause no one here cares about me especially you (poke) you're being a two-timer baka! (Poke) No telling how many fema..." but then Kagome gasped when Sesshomaru plucked her from behind him and brought her eye level to him and blue stared into amber for a minute. uh-oh...was he perhaps mad? he wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck and she stilled...hmmm it didn't seem like it.

"Kagome... my Koi, my little one, do you really think there's anyone else in the world for me besides you?" Sesshomaru started in a soothing voice. "And after all we've been through you still question me and my loyalty? You wound me with your accusations...You know I would never go against my honor and do something like that." And then he whispered, _"Sleeping with the enemy _seems alright though huh? But then again I'm not _**you're**_ enemy am I?" and his eyes twinkled at Kagome's cherry red blush. He then kissed her forehead lightly. He didn't really care that other eyes were watching him, they should've already guessed or knew about it anyway. As long as it wasn't Inuyasha, not that he was afraid of him, just plain annoyed. If it wasn't Kikyo that dead miko, it was now that Yumi girl who seemed to know who he (Inuyasha) was from a long time ago.

Yeah it did sound kinda silly didn't it?

_-Yumi- _

Lord Sesshomaru had thrown his half-brother across, clear across the field. Yumi just hoped he was alright. Not that what her lord did was wrong but perhaps he could show some restraint? This was his brother, the last of the Taisho Clan...'Yeah right I'll probably be killed if I tell the Lord what he did was wrong...' Yumi thought miserably. She looked towards his fallen form and said, "Inuyasha-sama? are you alright?"

"Huh? Whaa? What's going on? That Sesshomaru threw me again didn't he?" Inuyasha said looking up at Yumi, who was bent over looking down at him, with a worried look on her face. "I'm alright. His throws hurt less than Kagome's many sits..." Inuyasha said getting up and brushing himself off.

" Her_ 'sits'_..." Yumi started. So that Kagome held a subjugation over him did she? Lady of the west she might be, but she had no right to have power over Inuyasha now that she had Lord Sesshomaru! What... did she need both of them? Yumi didn't think that Sesshomaru-sama was the sharing type.

"Yeah...Kagome's sits..." Inuyasha said. Then he and Yumi walked towards the clearing together in silence. As they walked towards the camp, Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru talking to Kagome. Come to think of it, the pair HAD been left alone for quite some time. What pray tell were they doing alone together?

_'But then again I'm not __**you're**__ enemy am I?'_

WTF? What words was he poisoning Kagome with? Trying to earn her trust? Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and then he froze at what he saw. They were in each others arms...and Kagome was...

"Kagome!You smell like Sesshomaru! and I know why!" Inuyasha said racing towards her. Kagome blinked at Sesshomaru who made no comment on the matter and reluctantly let her go because Inuyasha decided then it was a good idea to turn full demon. Where was the damn sword? Great and now both baka's were going to fight/duke it out. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled at Kagome? or was it directed towards Sesshomaru?

_-Sesshomaru- _

He could always kill Inuyasha if he got to close to her, well anyway...

_-Kagome-_

Baka..."Inuyasha, SIT!"

**(BOOM!) **

'Hmm.' Yumi thought. She wasn't really thrilled to have Kagome as a western lady. Violent was too put it mildly.

"Kagome...(cough) (cough) I ...sorry..." Inuyasha said from where he was on the ground.

'What was he apologizing for?' Yumi thought.

"Well...you know it started like..." Kagome started lamely and started to fidgit and then Inuyasha said,

"You were touching him and hugging him weren't you?" Inuyasha said coming over. Then Kagome blinked and berated herself. What was she doing? Trying to justify herself in front of him yet again! He was not her father nor her mother! Why should she answer to him?

Well if he wanted to believe that for now she guessed it was okay. "I don't get you sometimes! both of you!" Inuyasha continued. Sesshomaru gave him an interested look to see what his dimwit brother had to say. He always did amuse him. Honestly were hanyou's noses that bad or was Inuyasha just ignoring that fact because he always thought that Kagome was:

1.) Pure and untouched.

2.) His.

3.) Too much of a Good-girl to let other vile and loathesome demons touch her.

4.) At Inuyasha's every disposal.

5.) Would stand by his side till death.

6.) All of the above.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha blinked. Was that a 'yes' indeed or a 'no' indeed?

"Kagome get out of the way so I can slice this bastard in half." Inuyasha said trying to sound scary.

"No. Inuyasha. I have something to tell you and you will accept it!" Kagome said firmly. She was going to put her foot down once and for all!

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha it's about Sesshomaru." Kagome said. Sesshomaru gave her a look which said, 'Why are you dragging me into this?' She just shook her head at him.

"What?" Inuyasha repeated.

"You sound very dimwitted there little brother." Sesshomaru said in a conceited voice.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review. _


	21. Putting one's foot down part 2

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 21: Putting one's foot down part 2_

"Dimwitted? Who you callin' dimwitted ya ice-blocked bastard!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother. Sango stifiled a laugh as Kagome's eyebrow twitched while thinking 'do not kill Inuyasha...do not kill Inuyasha' in her mind. Inuyasha turned and then rounded on Kagome who just blinked. He pointed at her accusingly and said, "And on top of all that _you_ have something important to tell me about _Sesshomaru_? When did you start caring for him? No better, Why did you start to care for him? If I didn't know any better I'd of thought you guys were mates or something!" He raised his arms up in the air in exasperation. Truly this was getting out of hand.

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru who just shrugged at her. Maybe he wasn't as dimwitted as they'd first thought. Perhaps it was the fact that he was just not so _sharp_...hmmm..."Well what I was going to say was that Sesshomaru and I..." but unfortunately Kagome was cut off.

"I don't like that fact that you and him are in the same sentence! Kagome!What's the matter with you? You act like the both of you are lovers or something! Does him not killing you mean anything anymore to you?" Inuyasha said angrily.

'...'

'Well we're a little more than that...' Kagome thought grinning wryly at Inuyasha.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Inuyasha said looking completely unnerved that she would find something like that so amusing or the fact that she kept her silence when he spoke of that. It was like she basically spelled out, 'That's very true.' to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...don't make me say the magic words that make you go boom..." Kagome said sweetly. Inuyasha held his tongue and Yumi glared at the situation, she didn't dare speak and held her tongue. There was nothing she could do and she knew it. The pains of being a servant...especially to someone she didn't particulary like. Of course she was grateful that Sesshomaru-sama had taken their family in and given her a repectable job, given the fact that their village had been attacked, men killed and the women (some) worse than dead... but couldn't Sesshomaru have picked a better mate? It wasn't too much to ask for...

She'd never wanted to be a servant in the first place. The only reason why she did it was to be close to Inuyasha but he up and left the castle years ago! and she was left alone to play servant to all those snotty high-class nobles! It had been her idea that once she got the job she'd be closer to Inuyasha and then they'd spend time with each other then fall madly in love and then she could become one of the upper class ladies herself! But that plan had backfired on her and on top of all that Inuyasha didn't want to have _anything_ to do with the royal demon court. Did she deserve to be treated like...like...garbage? so to speak? Speak when spoken to or just don't speak at all.

She was treated well enough in the castle but she had been taught to never speak out of place nor speak her mind with the royal court lest she be punished for it. Heck, she was even threatened to be killed when she ran into the northern princess by accident when the western lands were holding a festival! Luckily the princess was kind and told her mate that it wasn't her fault.

She didn't follow anyone's orders and it bothered her when she did. And the demons of the castle, the generals, the guards...none of them, none of them even looked her way! didn't even give her a passing glance. Was she ugly? She didn't have any scars or marks on her face last time she checked. It made her want to scream! perhaps it was because of her title? that she was just a servant? a maid...she shuddered when she thought of it. So what chance did she have with Inuyasha?

She was surprised that Inuyasha couldn't tell or maybe he knew and was determined either not to admit that he knew or believe that it was just his imagination. _His_ Kagome would never betray him right? Yumi scoffed at the idea. His indeed. Would he forever be infatuated with Kagome? maybe when he realized the truth then he'd snap out of his Kagome-trance. but...If she 'spilled the beans' would that make Inuyasha lash out on Kagome? She didn't exactly want Kagome-sama dead...well okay then she'd been silent long enough. Things were just starting to get interesting.

"Uhm...Inuyasha there's something you need to know." Yumi started in her 'soft and caring' voice. He ignored her because his attention was on his brother who was always so damn amused with him for some reason and an annoyed Kagome who was glaring daggers at him for some reason. Yumi was beyond enraged. What was she? invisible to all?

"Yes Inuyasha. Like I said, there is something that you need to know about Sesshomaru. He will be joining us on our journey for the shards. It's always nice to have a stronger demon to protect me along the way through treacherous grounds ne?" Kagome said in a sweet innocent voice.

'...'

Oohh...burn...what an insult to a demon's pride saying he was weaker and at his hated brother no less.

"WTF do you mean _weaker_? weaker against that bastard over there? While I'm hacking away bad demons saving your pretty behind Kagome...he just stands there and watches me! Inuyasha said angrily.

"Eat dirt for your dirty words Inuyasha! SIT!"

**(BIG BOOM!)**

Sesshomaru still seemed very amused...

"Oh Inuyasha!" Yumi said falling to her feet next to him. She looked up at Kagome and glared at her and Kagome returned it in full. Bitch...

"What's the matter Inuyasha? That's all there is to it. What do you think I was going to say?Hm?" Kagome said looking down at his form. Inuyasha jumped up and glared at Kagome.

"You know I never thought I'd say this Kagome but..." Inuyasha started but was cut off by a whirl of wind.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru said turning to face an approching demon.

No it wasn't Kouga. It was a soldier from Sesshomaru's army appeared before them and bowed. "Sesshomaru-sama it is imperitive that you return to the castle at once. There is a problem that needs your attention."

"Hn."

"greeat...another arsehole from the west who can't do anything right..." Inuyasha said looking away.

"I beg your pardon Lord Inuyasha..." he said startled that someone from the royal court had such a rude tongue.

"Don't call me a _Lord_..." Inuyasha spat out. "And I'm not going west either!" he said firmly.

"Inuyasha my deranged hanyou friend, obviously you are mistaken in that fact." Miroku began.

"Huh? What rubbish are you spouting monk?" Inuyasha said.

"Sit!"

**(BOOM!) **

Yes things certainly were starting to get interesting indeed...

_-Meanwhile- (at the castle) _

"What do you mean they're NOT here?" a demon said angrily.

"I'm very sorry sire but the lord's mate had a..." a demon began timidly.

"Had a what? A baby? No better, When did he find time to get a mate? and who is she?"

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review!_


	22. Drama anyone? part 1

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 22: Drama anyone? part 1_

_-The now very large Inu-tachi group-_

An infuriated Inuyasha jumped out of his crater and glared at Kagome. "How dare you go and sit me! And after all I do for you too!"

Kagome gave him an innocent look and said sweetly, "Oh and what is it you do for me Inuyasha? Besides running your mouth and asking me where the shard is?"

Sesshomaru frowned. He didn't like the way that Inuyasha was looking at his mate, Kagome. Yumi frowned at Kagome. She always treated Inuyasha like dirt and being slammed into it just proved what kind of a person she was. She was going to tell Inuyasha right now! Right now that Kagome was her lord's mate! Ha! She deserved it too. But then Inuyasha could be seriously hurt since she knew that her lord was a lot stronger and tougher than he was.

"Yes my friend, as Lord Sesshomaru says we shall all go west and there he can deal with whatever problem has occurred in his palace." Miroku said. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as he muttered a 'Keh!' and walked a little far away from the group to wait when they kept moving.

He passed by Kagome and sniffed the air suddenly. "Oi! Kagome! Why do you reek of this bastard!" Inuyasha said pointing at Sesshomaru rudely. Sesshomaru growled at him and Kagome's blood turned to ice. What should she say? Surely his nose wasn't that far off that he couldn't tell that they were mates?

"We've been walking together for a while and I guess our scents…" but she was cut off.

"Why should it bother _you _hanyou?" Sesshomaru said coldly. Both brother's glared at each other and the messenger just looked baffled at the whole situation. Saying that Inuyasha was angry with Sesshomaru was putting it a little too nicely. He was pissed that his 'elder' brother. First he up and gives everyone orders like he's the head, the alpha of the group, he wasn't even a part of this pack! and then to top it all off, his Kagome has to smell like him too! And Kagome wasn't even complaining or afraid of Sesshomaru either! It was like she enjoyed smelling like him or wasn't the least bit concerned that Inuyasha could find it the least bit offensive and take it out on his brother about taking 'his woman' away from him. Kagome was HIS alpha female who worked with him. Hell she was his mate even if she wasn't mated to him yet!

And how Inuyasha worked out that logic? The world would never know….

"Inuyasha." Yumi said from the side as she saw him continuing to glare at his brother and Kagome laughing nervously.

"What is it Yumi?" Inuyasha said not looking at her but eyeing the best way to take Sesshomaru out of the world of the living.

"There's something you need to know about Kagome-sama." She said. In her opinion she wasn't being the least bit mean or betraying anyone. Arguing was healthy in a relationship and Inuyasha and Kagome? Even if they fought together they weren't doing anything wrong because there was no relationship to begin with. No longer would she be a servant in Lord Sesshomaru's palace!

Baka demon girl. Did you even realize that if you reveal the truth then Inuyasha would go 'demon' try to kill Kagome or Sesshomaru (whichever came first) or both and then Sesshomaru would get angry and kill Inuyasha? And then there would be no Inuyasha for you….but then again, when a person is angry things tend to tumble out that should've been kept hidden/locked away forever.

Miroku held his staff at the ready….

Sango looked tense….

Kagome fisted a hand. What she wouldn't do to punch that girls lights out right now. Yes, Kagome wasn't the violent type but this demoness was skating on thin ice. She knew that Yumi was in love with the hanyou and didn't she realize that her, Kagome did not harbor _any _feelings for him? Did Yumi not see that Inuyasha just held onto Kagome because she was useful, that she was a look-alike of his dead love, that his demonic instincts just thought Kagome was his? He was like a brother to her. She had to do something before all hell broke loose and a fight broke out.

Yumi would tell Inuyasha the truth…

Inuyasha would get angry and 'demon' and try to kill Sesshomaru…failing and possibly dying unless Kagome 'sat' him to kingdom come. (if she was feeling merciful that was)

Sango and Miroku would either watch from the sidelines or intervene trying to stop whoever it was first…..

The guard that came from the castle would either protect Kagome or try and stop the situation….

Yumi would either stand behind Inuyasha to keep herself protected from harm's way or behind a very large tree.

Kagome frowned. Yes there was something very wrong with this demoness. It wasn't just Inuyasha she was after….she seemed to have another goal. Kagome couldn't let Yumi speak to him. "Inuyasha…" Kagome began and he stopped and looked at Kagome.

"Huh?" he said.

She pointed at him and said very calmly, "Sit boy!"

**(BOOM!)**

"Nicely done my mate." Sesshomaru said watching his half-brother in the ground now. He was standing next to her, his arm wrapped around her middle. Alas Inuyasha hadn't heard/seen that….he was in a very large ditch twitching and cursing.

_-Palace- (with unknown demon) _

"So where is he? I'm a very busy demon here and I don't have all day to wait for him!" the demon said angrily pacing while the servant was shaking in his shoes. He hated the way some royals treated the ones they thought were 'lower' than them. Truth, that not all were bad and mean to the lower class but really this demon was making the servant angry.

"I apologize Milord, but I am not aware of their current location but if you would please sit, I'm sure that he and his pack will arrive soon." He said.

'Grrr….' The demon said and sat anyway.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Please read and review._

_Inuyasha: "Why doesn't __**ANYONE**__ feel bad for me? (Points at the computer screen) Oi! You readers and reviewers reading this! Why is everyone so amused with this situation and why do all the ladies swoon over __**Sesshomaru?**__ What am I too ugly or something?"_

_cast and readers: '...' _


	23. Drama anyone? part 2

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 23: Drama anyone? Part 2_

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his pristine silver hair and could've sighed out loud had he been anyone else. He would've just left Inuyasha in a ditch, the way he was now but it wasn't his mate's wish to just abandon his friend lying there. His servant, the demoness Yumi seemed to have harbored feelings for Inuyasha, the jealousy in her eyes when Inuyasha looked at Kagome was evidence enough that Yumi thought that Inuyasha still loved Kagome. He growled at that thought. Kagome was his and his alone. Her mark was proof enough and any demon half or full should be able to see that! Had Inuyasha not been of his family he would've killed him for such insolence.

First having feelings for a Miko (Kikyo) in the first place, a _human_, then getting sealed to a tree for years by the same Miko! Then going after her while she was dead and possibly on the enemy's side when he had Kagome by his side, then not being able to decide which Miko he liked better, thinking that he might be able to have both, getting a subjugation necklace placed on him by the other Miko (Kagome), a _human_ and just by the word 'Sit' things weren't looking up for him.

Sesshomaru wondered whether he was even the least bit related to Inuyasha, and since he was…unfortunately, he regretted it every second of the day. The only thing he didn't regret was mating Kagome however, and a smirk appeared on his face. Ah life was good to him.

"Very well then. Yumi you will stay with my _little brother_ until he's out of his crater and the rest of us will go on ahead. I trust you, Yumi know how to find it." Sesshomaru said, saying his brother's name with disgust. Yumi merely nodded her head and watched Inuyasha sadly, he did not deserve such treatment. The rest of them followed Sesshomaru with a very baffled messenger of Sesshomaru's castle at the end of the group wondering what just happened.

_-Yumi and Inuyasha- (alone finally!) _

She sat by him waiting for him to 'revive' or whatever that **Kagome, Wench of the western lands** had done to her Inuyasha. She hoped it wasn't anything too severe or lasted on her Inuyasha. Grateful she was to Lord Sesshomaru who took her in when he could've turned her away and left alone in the forests to be killed or worse. And then when she met Inuyasha for the first time….it was like she was in love but at such a young age. She knew that he wouldn't see anything in her. A prince of the Western lord? What would he see in a mere servant girl? Granted she tried to gain his attentions but all he seemed to be interested in was sparring with his older brother, Sesshomaru, heir to the western throne. After all, Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's role model and he wanted to be like him in every way. But that was then….

_-Flashback- _

_Inuyasha was walking through the gardens in a not so happy mood. His brother had brushed him off again at a chance of training. Sesshomaru only wanted to train with father or alone. Mostly alone. He didn't seem to like father much anymore or just avoided him whenever he could. He always gave Izayoi a cold look when he saw her, which was rare. It was like he didn't like Inuyasha at all. They were brother's…_

_Inuyasha was suddenly startled out of his thoughts and looked up and saw someone running through the gardens, she was in a hurry. She was wearing a deep green kimono with bamboo designs on it and a pink obi with sad green eyes. _

'_Oh if I'm late the Lady will have my head!' he heard her say to herself. She was very pretty. He wondered whether he should stop her and ask her who she was. But no one wanted to talk to a hanyou or so everyone in the western court said. _

'_Lady?' Inuyasha thought. Was she speaking about his mother? He was about to open his mouth and stop her but maybe that wasn't a great idea. She'd be in trouble if she was late wouldn't she? She wasn't of royal blood. She stopped suddenly since she saw a flash of red come towards her. The both looked at each other. _

_She just bowed and said, 'Hello Inuyasha-sama.' And then was off to do whatever errand she had to. All the while her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Why did she have to be servant? She wanted to mate with Inuyasha! But if she voiced those thoughts aloud she'd surely be whipped for good! sent to the dungeons for life or even killed. _

_She always tried to catch him alone, she didn't want to be seen with him even though no one cared for a hanyou in the palace. But when she got enough courage to talk to him, Inuyasha had already left the palace on his brother's orders…_

_-End Flashback- _

This was reality...she was living in a dream and she knew it. She pulled her knees to her chin as a trickle of tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't know why she kept thinking that Inuyasha wanted Kagome. She knew that he was never going to get her. She was mated to Sesshomaru and he'd kill Inuyasha within a second had he touched Kagome or challenged him for the right to mate. Maybe she was jealous that Kagome got a Taisho brother and Yumi couldn't have Inuyasha. Maybe she could be brave enough to tell him how she felt. Did he even remember the both of them talking and looking at one another in the past? If Sesshomaru-sama mated a human then maybe her and Inuyasha had a chance together. Suddenly she felt a lot better and looked at the now stirring Inuyasha.

'Good Yumi. Time to suck it all up and tell him how you feel.' She said to herself.

_-Inuyasha- _

_Cough…_

_Cough.._

_Cough…_

And Inuyasha jumped out of his crater looking around hoping to spill some blood. It was getting dark and no one was around except for this servant girl. GAH! His hated brother had left him again! And he didn't know the way there! And Kagome! That wench just up and sat him like no tomorrow! And then left with him! And she smelled like him too! What was wrong with this picture? Could anything else go wrong?

"You're Yumi right?" Inuyasha said slowly. She looked up and nodded slowly. He remembered her?

"I suppose you're wondering how to get to the palace and retrieve your Kagome-sama right?" Yumi said a bit bitterly but Inuyasha hadn't caught it.

"Keh." He said and sat next to her staring at the now night sky. "I know she doesn't like me since I started to go and see Kikyo." Yumi blinked. Another woman? Inuyasha looked at her and then smirked probably knowing what she was thinking. "I felt bad for Kagome so I killed my ma…err…Kikyo and Kagome got her whole soul back. I guess I just feel like I'm her protector and now I can't do that anymore I feel so useless." He looked at her then and wondered why he was spilling his guts to her. She was listening to him, _actually listening_ to his problems.

"I guess that makes me a bad guy huh Yumi? Killing my ma…err…. priestess Kikyo." he said staring at the ground. Yumi moved closer to him and said that it didn't make him a bad person because she knew that Kikyo was an undead Miko and needed to be laid to rest for real. Inuyasha was only doing what was right. He smiled at her and muttered a 'Keh,' since she was praising him and he kinda blushed. He frowned when he saw her scent suddenly turn into certain sadness, uncertainty and loss.

"I remember when you left the palace Inuyasha-sama…" Yumi started.

"Don't call me a 'sama' Yumi," Inuyasha said looking at her expression. "I'm not a lord, just a half-breed, would-be prince no one would look up to. You remember! They used to laugh at me, all of the nobles of the western court! But never at my mother or they would be killed by my father." He sighed. How he wished he had more time with his father and maybe if things…maybe if Sesshomaru didn't hate humans so much they could've had a different relationship. "By the way, I'm sorry I yelled at you, berated you and almost made you cry, I don't like a woman's tears…." And he trailed off.

_-With Sesshomaru and company-_

"So what type of problem is at the castle?" Sesshomaru asked his messenger, Kagome walking close by. Sango was walking alongside Kagome and Miroku was next to the messenger, eyeing Sango's bottom. Some things never change….

"Lord Hiko of the northern lands is here and demanding to see you right away. He…Milord he wants to take the western lands away from you because you didn't find a mate in time and your lands cannot prosper without an heir." The messenger trailed off knowing that Sesshomaru was going to slice his head off but it didn't come. Sesshomaru knew about this. Hiko and the other lords had warned him about this but Sesshomaru wasn't worried, he did have a mate after all.

"There is no need to be concerned. This Sesshomaru has everything under control." He said. Yeah the hell he was going to let some other know-it-all lord/bastard take over his lands just because he couldn't find a bitch to have pups with….he almost smirked. The messenger just slowly nodded and said, "Yes sire."

_-Inuyasha and Yumi- _

"You know Inuyasha….I wanted to.." Yumi started to be cut off by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, looking deep into her green eyes hesitated, mustered up all the courage he had and asked. "Ever since I saw you I thought…well I saw hope since you had the courage to go on and live…and…Yumi, What I'm trying to say is that…. I know you might disagree with me since I am a worthless hanyou but will you be my mate?"

'…'

"I….**YES**!" Yumi screamed at him and jumped on him and both fell to the ground. Inuyasha grinned and both of them got up. "Come on let's go back to the castle and tell everyone the good news!" Yumi said happily. Truly this was a dream come true and both walked hand in hand towards the palace.

_-Sesshomaru and company- _

Everyone arrived at the palace and walked into the study where Lord Hiko was sitting and Sesshomaru gave him one of his famous artic glares. "Lord Hiko. I know what you are here for. This Sesshomaru has no intention of giving you his lands. You want me to present you a mate? Well here she is. Meet Kagome-sama, Lady of the western lands. Now get out of my lands before I have you escorted out." Hiko laughed at him and everyone started. No one laughed at Sesshomaru! He was so dead!

"You always did have an interesting sense of humor Sesshomaru. Congrats on your mate." He smirked and was about to walk out when Inuyasha and Yumi walked in. Yumi ran to Kagome and Sango and laughed aloud, shocking them both. Just a while ago she was miserable! And they knew it was Inuyasha heart-ache.

"Inuyasha asked me to be his mate!" she said and smiled. Both girls were shocked at stared at Inuyasha and the offered their congrats to Yumi and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha who just shrugged at him. Miroku raised and eyebrow, dying to ask if they'd 'done it' yet...yes somethings never changed.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at the pair, Kagome just gave him a blank look and showed him her mark.

"**KAGOME! YOU'VE SLEPT WITH THE ENEMY?"** Inuyasha roared at her pointing rudely.

'….'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: The end! __Please read and review! Thanks!_


End file.
